Get yourself a Dalton Boy
by iBettyK
Summary: Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year,
1. Chapter 1

**Get yourself a Dalton Boy**

_**Rating:** T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:** 1/?_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:** Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton  
AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year, _

_**Authors note:** It's my second Kurtbastian Fic, this time no tragedy – it's gonna be funny and romantic (maybe ?!). I'm no native in English, so please be gentle with my mistakes – I try my best and it would be great if I can find a beta-reader for it. :) Well and please just let me know if you like it or not and what I can do better ;) Sebastian will not appear in the first chapter ;)_

**Chapter 1**

Kurt knows that he was early for his new school year at Dalton Academy. After transferring to the private school last school year he had a hard time at first. It wasn't quite easy when you change high school, but it wasn't even less easy when you transfer during the year. The only boy he knew before transferring was Blaine Anderson, the first gay person he ever met since he himself came out. He had to admit, that he had a big crush on the younger boy, but this wasn't mutual. Blaine Anderson had a crush on this sales guy in the GAP store. It had hurt Kurt, when he found out and he had found himself with some hope when Blaine got turned down by the other boy. But the friendship between Kurt and Blaine was never going to be more than friendship, that was one lesson he learned in the last half of his school year.

After losing Regionals he was as disappointed as everyone of the Warblers. He even thought about transferring back to McKinley, 'cause he hadn't made any other friends than Blaine so far in Dalton. His mind changed on the evening after Regionals. He was really thinking over Santana's offer when the Warblers got onto the bus to go back to Dalton. Blaine must have felt that he was sad and lonely, 'cause he had sat beside him and asked him what was wrong and Kurt didn't want to admit it, but it felt really good talking with someone about Santana's anti-bullying plan and his feelings about Dalton. He was already halfway through his evening routine with his creams when someone knocked on his dorm door. Blaine invited him for a sleep over at his room that he shared with Nick and Jeff, both the same age as Blaine.

The three boys had managed to get some ice-cream, sweets and non-alcoholic drinks and whatever you need for a good movie night. Also Thad and Trent were invited too, so the 6 boys squeezed themselves into the small room. They had pushed the beds of Jeff and Nick together and were all watching different comedy movies on Blaines Laptop. It was gladly a Saturday, so there was no curfew when they had to be in their own rooms. The only curfew on Friday and Saturday evenings was that everyone must be back at Dalton before 10pm. This was easily checked since the boys had chip cards for their dorm rooms and whenever they leave Dalton grounds they had to put their card at the reception of the dormitory housemaster.

This Saturday night was the big change in Kurt Hummel's life at Dalton. At this night he found friends and learned so much about the other boys that he never wanted to miss them, even aware that he was one year ahead of them. On this evening his decision to stay at Dalton Academy was carved in stone. Later he'd ask himself how on earth he could've ever thought about leaving Dalton.

Well and now he's back for his last year at Dalton Academy and he already knows that he's going to miss it after this year. He was already looking forward to meeting the other five boys again. Nick, Jeff and Thad were living outside of Ohio and Trent had spent the whole summer in a language camp in Nice at the Mediterranean sea to work on his French knowledge. He had also seen Blaine only in the first two weeks of the summer holidays, 'cause Blaine was spending most of the summer in California where his brother lived.

Kurt was thankful that Finn had decided to drive with Burt and his step-brother to Dalton, to help them unload the stuff that Kurt had packed for his school year. Last year Kurt had gotten a double dormitory room alone, 'cause there wasn't a bed free in any other room with colleagues the same age. Before the summer came, he had got the confirmation of the dormitory housemaster that he'll have the same arrangement this year too. Kurt would never admit it, but he was glad that he had a room to himself, 'cause he had listened to the complains of Blaine and also to the complains of Thad about their roomates all to often. Thad shared his room with Trent. Even though it was still four days till the new school year would start, there was hustle and bustle all over the grounds of Dalton already. Kurt saw Thad with a big suitcase and a backpack and Thad's father with a box on their way to the entrance of the dormitory.

"I don't get it why you guys all want to be here so early? I mean it would've been enough if you'd came here on Sunday." Finn said while getting one of Kurts boxes out of the car. "We love our school Finn and I haven't seen most of my friends the whole summer long, so I'm really eager to see them and have a chat with all of them." Kurt tried to explain. While Finn was with Puck and the others of New Directions all summer long, Kurt hadn't had his friends around him. Sure he joined Finn and the New Directions sometimes in this summer, but he couldn't help the feeling that he didn't belong to them anymore. Finn shrugged and gave a light box to Kurt. Burt was already caring Kurts suitcase and Kurt took his messenger bag out of the car to slung it over his shoulders.

About half an hour later all of Kurts boxes and belongings where in his room and it was time to say goodbye to Finn and Burt. Kurt hated this goodbyes. In the first days after the long summer holidays this goodbye makes him somehow homesick, 'cause he won't see both of them until Christmas break. Well, that's not really true 'cause he will probably see Finn at Sectionals, but he wasn't sure. After lots of hugs and "call me if anything happens or is wrong or whatever" from Finn, they finally left Kurt's room and he found himself in complete silence.

Before the silence and the loneliness could've taken him over and he'd get more homesick, he decided to unpack his things. He had just started with the box for his nightstand, when there was a knock on the door. The dormitory housemaster was standing infront of him when Kurt opened the door. It was only a short visit, but the housemaster informed him, that he would have to share his room this year as the school is full this year. After that the housemaster left, Kurt let himself fall backwards on his bed with a loud sigh. Well that was it with his own room this year. He stopped the unpacking and left the room immediately to talk to the others, he needed this right now.

His dorm room was from the grand staircase down the right corridor – or better say it was in the east-wing. The dorm rooms of his friends were the same floor level, but in the west wing. The corridor was busy with students arriving and all the well known welcome-backs to other students and goodbyes to the parents were filling the house. Kurt went straight to the dorm room of Blaine, Jeff and Nick. He knew that the other three also arrived today, same was for Thad and Trent. He hadn't even finished knocking on the door as it was already opened in a flourish. Blaine standing on the other side and grinning like mad. "Hey Kurt" he called, before Kurt was already in an embrace. Nick and Jeff were unpacking their things and greeted him from their beds. Obviously Blaine had put his toiletry into the small bathroom and that was the cause for him opening the door so immediately.

Kurt spotted Thad and Trent sitting on Blaine's bed and waving at him. It seemed they were already finished with their unpacking unlike him. But he refused to think at all the unpacked boxes in his room. Right now he just wanted to see his friends and complain to them that he would get a roommate. He closed the door behind him and found himself hugged from the other 4 shortly afterwards. "How was your summer?" Trent asked immediately, but Kurt just waved his hand in a manner like "not now" before he let himself sink on Nick's desk chair. "I'll get a roommate" he sighed. "What?" was the reaction of Blaine, Nick and Jeff. While Thad and Trent only sighed. "We too" said Trent and Kurt stared shocked and surprised to him. "What? Haven't you had a double room last year?" he asked confused. "Yes, but obviously they have so many students this year that the changed ours and the double rooms are now mainly for the seniors like you." Kurt couldn't help but be relieved that he's a senior this year, otherwise it seemed that he would've had to share his room with two roommates and he didn't know if he really would've been ready for this.

Blaine, Nick and Jeff stared like Kurt at Thad and Trent, before Blaine spoke up "Oh, so that's the reason why you're now exactly on the opposite of our room" at the end his surprise and shock had changed into a grin while he might be thinking of all the advantages that this constellation brought. Kurt sighed. Now he was again completely alone on the east-wing, Thad and Trents room used to be at the beginning of the west-wing corridor, but now he had to go to the nearly end of the west-wing. "Don't be sad Kurt, I'm sure you'll get a nice roommate." Jeff patted him on the back and Kurt forced a smile into his face. "I mean you can always ask and maybe they let you change in our room." Thad suggested, but Kurt shook his head. "No, I think Jeff is right. Obviously there must be older newbies too, 'cause I don't think they'll put a freshman together with a senior." The whole room chuckled, 'cause everyone knew that the freshmen weren't allowed out of their room as long as the sophomores or juniors. Also the curfew times for the seniors were much later than for the rest, so this would've been really awkward.

They talked a bit about their summer, before Kurt decided it's about time to unpack his stuff too. The others promised to catch him before they'd go to dinner. Back in his room he wondered when his roommate would arrive. He began to unpack his things and sighed, if he would've known it earlier he wouldn't have packed so much. Some of the stuff had to stay in the boxes and he put the boxes into his chest. He was just ready with his unpacking, when he heard the others knocking on the door and laughing hard about something. By the time for dinner the dormitory was now only filled with students, all the parents of the today-arrivers already gone. He could see some familiar faces from his last years classes when they all were on their way to dinner.

Dinner was already a routine, mainly 'cause there weren't any freshman today. They talked about their summer holidays and Trent gave an impression of how much his French improved on the language camp and it was only Kurt who was quite able to talk with him now. Leaving the other four a bit uncomfortable, 'cause they definitely have to work on their French now. After dinner they met up with other Warblers in the library. They talked about the summer and also the seniors like Kurt talked about plans after Dalton. Kurt knew that there was a partner college where he could go easily as a Dalton graduate, but he somehow wanted to try to go to New York and become a musical star. Since David and Wes had graduated last year, the Warblers were also in need to elect a new Council. This was also a talk theme this evening who of the upperclassmen would even try to candidate for a place. Kurt didn't have any intentions of being part of the council, there were enough other juniors and seniors that could easily take that place and since Thad was already a member in his sophomore year it was for sure, that he would stay a council member this year too. So the council would only need two new members.

The sophomores cleared out around 10pm, with the juniors following at 11pm and Kurt joined his friends, though he as a senior could've stayed till midnight. But he still had his face routine and maybe this was his last night to really sleep alone in his room. Also who knows if he'd be able to sleep as well as now when his roommate had arrived, maybe his roommate snored or talked in sleep. You never knew such things ahead, so he better enjoy a long nights sleep today.

The next morning was there pretty fast. It wasn't Kurt's alarm that woke him up, but the knock on the door. Kurt asked himself if his roommate would arrive that early in the morning, it was just past 8am and since they don't have classes today he tried to sleep in. But instead of his roommate there was Blaine standing outside of his room, now with wide eyes 'cause Kurt was still in his pajama and looked a bit disheveled. "Oh my god, you were still asleep. I'm sorry!" Blaine blurted out after he had recovered from the shock of waking Kurt up. Normally Kurt was always up at around 6am to be ready for breakfast at 7:30 in the morning, even on the weekends he tended to not sleep any much longer. "It's okay. Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked still a bit sleepy. "Yeah, actually Nick and Jeff..." he let the sentence hang without an ending, knowing by Kurt's smile that Kurt exactly knew what was happening in the other dorm room. As long as no room-neighbors filed for complaints at the dormitory housemaster there wasn't a problem with having sex in your dormitory room. It was common and accepted amongst the students. The only complaints were when one senior pair last year kept the whole 1st floor of the east-wing awake one night with their screaming. Kurt was at this time glad that his room was on the 2nd floor.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's desk chair, while Kurt excused himself to the bathroom to get ready to join Blaine for Breakfast. Blaine was flicking through one of the fashion magazines that were lying on Kurt's desk. When Kurt came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a grey vest over it. Since school hasn't started yet (and on the weekends) they were allowed to wear what they want. After breakfast both decided to take a quick look if their schedules were already up, before they met Jeff and Nick on their way to the park. Thad and Trent joined later and Kurt asked himself what was going on between the later two.

"Our roommate had already arrived. Sharp 8:30am he was knocking on the door." Thad said. "He's from a military academy. Seems like he got himself a scholarship for bringing his choir over there to a Regionals victory. I'm sure he'll join the Warblers soon." Trent offered more information. Kurt and they others sighed. "Well, he can audition for it – there is no 100% chance we will really accept him." Blaine announced. "That's what I've told him, but seems like he's sure that he'll get in and also that he'll be Captain of them. Something that it seems the principal had assured him." "What? The principal can't just throw our whole system over, I'm going to protest against that." Blaine was already getting angry, even though he didn't know the other guy. "Calm down Blaine, I'm sure that most of the Warblers won't accept such a major change. By the way, what's the name of that guy?" "Hunter Clarington and he's – I quote – not even remotely bi-curios" Nick and Jeff broke into loud laughter, Kurt couldn't held a chuckle. Blaine just blinked at that statement. "Is he thinking Dalton is a gay school?" he asked with a side glance to Kurt who had thought exactly that when he was here for the first time. Thad and Trent only shrugged with their shoulders, while Nick and Jeff couldn't stop laughing. "I'm pretty sure, he will withdraw that statement later in this year." Jeff stated still laughing. "Oh and he's senior" Kurt sighed, that means he would share all the classes with that new guy. Well if this wasn't the promise for an interesting year at Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating:** T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:** 2/?_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:** Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton  
AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year, _

_**Authors note:** Well, there we go for chapter 2 :) I hope you like it. I'm no native in English, so please be gentle with my mistakes – I try my best and it would be great if I can find a beta-reader for it. :) Well and please just let me know if you like it or not and what I can do better :) _

**Chapter 2**

At lunch time Kurt's new roommate still hasn't showed up yet and Kurt was slightly hoping that maybe this means that his roommate had changed his plans to go to Dalton at all. The boys were sitting at their own table and Thad and Trent had brought Hunter Clarington with them, 'cause the housemaster had told them to give him a tour. They were eating mainly in silence since noone really knew what topic they should bring up with the newbie at their table. The freshmen were sitting at the larger tables and trying to make friendships.

Blaine watched the freshmen who he knew would get a tour of the school and dormitory including an introduction to the school and dormitory rules in the afternoon before dinner. He turned to Kurt and decided it was time to break that awkward silence that had enrolled on the table since the moment Thad and Trent had arrived with this Hunter guy. He normally was a very social guy but he didn't know how to react to Hunter after what they've heard in the morning from his roommates. "So are you up for the gymnastics class this year again?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt had joined the gymnastics class last year, 'cause Dalton had no cheerleading team as it was a boys-only school. Kurt was okay with the gymnastics class, he was actually really good in his floor gymnastics performances and their teacher had already told Kurt that he might want him to be part of this years competition team for the high school championships.

"Yeah, most likely. I mean Mr. Walker had offered me a position in the competition team, though this would probably mean I've to cut the Warblers short. So I don't know if I really want to be in the team." Kurt answered while digging his fork into his noodles. Hunter looked up from his food. "So what sports classes does Dalton offer? The principal hasn't told me about the sports programm, only about the Warblers." he brought himself into the conversation and Blaine instantly thanked himself for finding a topic that broke the silence and that didn't lead to any awkward situations with the only straight guy at the table. Blaine smiled, before he answered Hunter "Well, as you just may have registered we have a gymnastics team, but we also have a football team, a lacrosse team and a swim team. Maybe you wanna join a team – tryouts are this Sunday afternoon." Blaine himself was on the football team together with Nick, while Jeff was playing Lacrosse. Thad was in the gymnastics class like Kurt. Trent hasn't showed any interest in participating in any of the sports classes so far and Kurt was sure this wouldn't change this year.

"Yeah maybe I try out for the football team." Hunter announced before the conversation died down again. They finished lunch and Hunter excused himself before disappearing. The other six decided to hang out in the coffeeshop, that was just on the other side of the campus. Kurt had checked if his roommate had showed up yet, but no signs of his soon-to-be roommate where to be found anywhere. Sitting with cups of steaming coffee they talked about that it might be a good idea if Kurt would candidate as a council member for the Warblers so that Hunter doesn't get the chance to realize the plan of only one captain of the Warblers. Kurt wasn't so fond of this idea, but he didn't turn the offer down immediately. He would think about it later.

The conversation somehow suddenly changed to his soon-to-be roommate. "I hope he's gay too." Jeff suddenly throw into the conversation. "What?" Kurt stared with wide eyes at Jeff. "Don't look like I've just grown tentacles. I mean it would be very awkward if you get a straight guy into your room and also maybe he's your Mr. Right" Jeff explained his thoughts. Blaine couldn't hide a smile at these words. Ever since he had cleared his only-friendship feelings with Kurt, Kurt had avoided falling for someone again. Blaine couldn't blame him, but somehow Kurt was shutting himself out of the whole high school love thing with this. And wasn't High school to just crush on people, to try out how love works, to get first experiences in your own sex life, to just have a good time? Kurt had to admit, that it would really be very awkward if he'd get a straight guy as a roommate. He wouldn't even know how to handle such a situation. But Mr. Right? Jeff seemed to have too much coffee or anything like that. Kurt would never fall for his roommate, it doesn't matter if straight or gay – that was something that won't happen, that he won't let happen. Such things would only led to awkward situations if it didn't work out.

"What I just want to say is, it's time to get your cherry popped. You're the oldest here and I know your public school bullying hasn't helped you being confident about yourself and being gay and getting a guy and such things, but I really think it's time to join the club." Jeff grinned now and Kurt let his head meat the table. Kurt avoided this topic as if it's hot water which could burn your skin. He knows everyone around him wasn't a virgin like him, even Blaine had already got laid – though it was not until this summer. Kurt could still remember the Mail he got from Blaine, when the other boy was in California telling him that he had met such a cute guy and well, he was glad that Blaine had spared him the exact details of that night. He never thought Blaine would be a guy for one-night-stands, but obviously he was wrong on this topic.

"Come on, you don't want to graduate from Dalton still being a virgin?" Blaine asked Kurt now, who still had buried his head in his arms on the table, to not show how much he had blushed when Jeff mentioned his virginity. Kurt looked up, to meet Blaine with a slightly angry expression. "Oh please a bit louder, I think the table on the other end of the coffeeshop hasn't heard it by now." he hissed. Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder, before trying to calm Kurt down again. "Okay we stop teasing you about this topic, but you've to admit that the thought of sharing your room with a hot guy has something in it?" Everyone was now looking with reassuring smiles to Kurt, before Nick continued what Blaine wanted to say. "What Blaine means is, that you for sure gonna see that other guy only in shorts more often than you'd probably like and well if he's hot and gay then some things just happen. Look at Jeff and myself" Nick and Jeff grinned at each other and the whole table, including Kurt broke into laughter. It was common knowledge that exactly that's how Nick and Jeff ended up being a couple. Nick saw Jeff to often in only his shorts and gladly Blaine never had showed interest in one of them since he already had his crush on that GAP-store guy.

Kurt was smiling again and glad this topic was now dying down. Somehow the words of the others had made him very nervous about his soon-to-be roommate. He hadn't thought about this in that way. He hadn't thought about the possibility that he would see the other guy probably on a daily basis in only his shorts. What if this guy was like Jeff only sleeping in his shorts and maybe even good looking? Well, then Kurt would be obviously screwed. But he still hoped that his roommate was just someone really not pretty, maybe even really just a fat straight guy.

They spent their whole afternoon at the coffeeshop before heading straight to dinner. Gladly Hunter was sitting with another guy and hadn't joined their table like at lunch time. Their conversation was now mainly over the new timetable for the new school year that came out in the afternoon and that they grabbed just before dinner. Kurt was studying his timetable before glancing over to Blaine's. The other five had the same timetable since they all were juniors. He was the only senior and well he remembered Hunter was also senior, but Kurt was sure that the other guy would not join them all to often. Kurt glanced over to the table were Hunter was sitting with a guy he never had seen before, obviously also a newcomer to this school but he definitely didn't look like a freshman. They both seemed to talk about their timetables too, since Hunter was gesturing to the paper that was lying on the table infront of them.

Kurt found himself wondering if the other guy on Hunter's table was straight or gay. He was handsome, tall as it seemed, brown hair slightly styled with some gel. Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and poked Kurt slightly with his elbow. "Don't stare at that guy over there like that or he might notice it." Blaine told Kurt in a low voice and flashed a big grin. Kurt swallowed, before asking Blaine with a hushed voice "Was it that obvious?" Blaine shook his head, it seemed the others of the table hadn't even noticed anything. Kurt sighed relieved. "I was just wondering if this guy was straight or gay. I mean he is sitting with Hunter, so obviously more the first thing. But you must admit he's good looking." Kurt tried to explain his staring. Blaine flashed a grin, it was long ago that Kurt had called someone good looking. "I'm sure we're going to find out soon." Blaine answered and both turned their attention back to their food.

When Kurt brought his tray back to the counter where they got back in the kitchen to get cleaned he noted that Hunter and the other guy had left earlier as they were nowhere to be seen. Before parting when they reached their floor level, Blaine asked Kurt if he wants to join them for a small movie night 'cause he had bought the new "Captain America – The First Avenger" on DVD this summer. Kurt wasn't normally too much into the Superhero stuff, but he knew that Blaine was totally into it and maybe this evening would distract him also from thinking too much about his soon-to-be roommate, which he hoped hadn't shown up in the afternoon when he wasn't there. "Yeah, sure I'm gonna join you. Give me just some couple of minutes I wanted to write a mail to my dad since I haven't done that yesterday and he's always very eager in the first days to hear how I settle into the new school year." Kurt answered to Blaine.

When he came back to his room and sticked his card into the lock, the first thing he noticed was that the door wasn't locked. Since he had his card with him, this could only meant one thing – his roommate had arrived, 'cause the door only stayed unlocked if someone had their card put into the power safer that was inside the room next to the door. He opened the door and prepared himself for the worst – remember a big fat straight guy or was this the best option?

Hoovering over a suitcase on the other bed was exactly the handsome guy he had seen with Hunter earlier. Kurt couldn't help himself but held his breath for a short moment. The other one looked up from where he was just taking shirts out of his suitcase to put them into the closet. Kurt could feel the green eyes – when had he stared at the other guy so intensive that he knew his eyecolour? - rooming over him. A smirk appeared on the handsome face and exactly after that Kurt would've wished that the other guy would've never opened his mouth. "Well, obviously my hopes for a hot roommate just got crashed by a serious case of a gayface. You sure you hadn't mixed the roomnumber?"

Kurt was first baffled over that arrogant tone the other had, but he caught himself very easy. "No I didn't mix the roomnumbers, I've this room already the second year. Maybe you got something mixed up." he shot back, before he closed the door and went straight to his desk. He could feel the eyes of the other one following him, before he could hear the other huffing. "Okay princess, it seems we have to stick with each other. So just some rules – don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours." Kurt turned around with his desk chair and glared at the other. "I had no intention to touch your stuff." he hissed. He only knew that guy for about 3 minutes and he was already annoying him. Kurt decided he will write the mail for his father later, he needed to get to Blaine's room as soon as possible to vent off.

He nearly bolted out of his chair and headed for the door, grabbing his key card. Just before he was out of the door he turned around. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kurt Hummel." he faked a smile. The other guy had just put his shirts into the closet looking at Kurt and his faked smile and got that smirk back on his face like earlier "Well, seems like I've forgotten my manners too. Sebastian Smythe." he said in a sweet tone, that made Kurt's hackles raising. Sebastian also took a few steps and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt's left eyebrow went up a bit at the gesture, but he decided maybe it was better if they tried to get along well as possible. They shook hands just for a second, 'cause immediately when Kurt's hand had touched Sebastian's it was like small electro shocks were erupting from Sebastian's hand.

Kurt left immediately afterwards, heading straight into the other's room. Nick had opened the door and somehow Kurt's face must have spoken volumes, 'cause Nick immediately asked what was wrong. Kurt fell backwards onto Blaine's bed with a groan. "I've the worst roommate you can ever get." he sighed. Blaine, who was just coming from the bathroom, was shooting a concerning look to Kurt like Nick and Jeff who both had sat down on Jeff's bed. "Why?" Blaine asked confused.

"You remember the guy at dinner, that I looked at?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head as answer, while Nick and Jeff looked confused. "He's handsome, really everything a guy could dream of, but he's the biggest asshole and arrogant prig that I've ever met." Kurt explained. Blaine's eyes were nearly bobbing out of his head. Nick and Jeff still looked confused trying to ask Blaine with just their face expressions about whom Kurt was talking. But Blaine shook his head in answer to them. "That means?" he asked slowly to Kurt. "That means that I don't have a clue how to get along with him for the rest of the year. I mean he open's his mouth and all that comes out is shit and all I want to do is just to make him shut up with a kiss." immediately after Kurt had said that he clasped his hands over his mouth and turned himself onto his belly, hiding his blushing face under Blaine's pillow. The other three needed a minute to let sink in what Kurt had just said, before all three of them broke into laughter.

"Well I must say I'd say it's a progress." Jeff started to tease Kurt. Blaine set beside Kurt, running a soothing hand over Kurt's back. "Well, do you already know if he's gay?" Blaine remembered their conversation at the dinner earlier. "He definitely must be gay, 'cause he said he was hoping for a hot guy as a roommate." Kurt mumbled into the pillow. Blaine's eyebrows went up, before he find himself saying "But you're hot." Kurt came out from under the pillow. "What?" he asked. "I mean you're a hot guy, not really the type I'm looking for as I'd told you already long ago, but you're hot – especially in those thight jeans." Blaine admitted with a slight blush and earned affirmative nods from Nick and Jeff.

"He must be blind if he doesn't see that you look hot." Jeff agreed with Blaine. Kurt sighed "That's sweet of you guys trying to cheer me up, but he also said he wasn't looking for a serious case of gayface. I mean I can't help the way I look, I can't change the fact that I've a really feminine touch, but getting it stated like that from another guy just hurts." Now it was the other three's turn to sigh. "You're definitely no serious case of a gayface, Kurt. Yes you have a feminine touch, but exactly that makes you so special and adorable." Nick said and tried to get Kurt's mood a bit up. Kurt was smiling now and they decided to stop talking about the arrogant prig of a roommate that would await Kurt when he was back in his room. Instead of the talking the plunged themselves onto Jeff's bed and watched Blaine's superhero movie on Blaine's Laptop. After the movie was over Kurt stayed a little bit longer talking about their plans for Saturday, before he finally returned to his room around midnight to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating:** T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:** 3/?_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:** Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year,_

_**Authors note:** Well, there we go for chapter 3 :) I tried to separate the dialogs and hope it's more readable now since someone stated this out. I hope you like the chapter. I'm no native in English, so please be gentle with my mistakes – I try my best :) If you want to be my Beta-reader, just contact me on tumblr: irushtothestart . tumblr . Com  
Well and please just let me know with a review if you liked it or not and what I can do better :)_

**Chapter 3**

When Kurt came back to his room, the room was already in darkness. Did Sebastian already go to bed or did he sneak out? Kurt heard a constant regularly breathing in the otherwise complete silent room, so he decided it can't be the latter. He found out immediately that he was right, Sebastian was already asleep when Kurt tiptoed to his bed and turned on the bedside lamp. The soft glow of the lamp also light up Sebastian's face. The soft lightning and the shadows that showed now on Sebastian's face gave his relaxed features somehow a peaceful and also slight vulnerable touch. Kurt studied the face of his new roommate for a moment longer, his gaze dwelled a bit longer than necessary on the soft lips that immediately reminded him of velvet cushions and he had to shake his head to get the longing to try if they're really feeling like they look out of his head.

He collected himself again and got his pajamas to disappear into the bathroom for his night routine, even though he cut it short today to not wake up his roommate. Who did know how grumpy Sebastian might be if he got woken up in the middle of the night? Well it wasn't really middle of the night, but Kurt didn't know how long the other was already asleep. Kurt didn't really want to get a taste of a maybe grumpy Sebastian, the arrogant type was already enough for him.

When he got out of the bathroom his gaze flickered again over his sleeping roommate, just to notice that Sebastian's bedcover had slipped a bit of his body and revealed – much to Kurt's misery – a little bit much. Sebastian was obviously one of those who slept only in shorts like Jeff and Kurt had thanks to the slipped bedcover free view to a toned body and oh boy, Kurt had to admit his roommate had got some abs. Kurt shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. This definitely doesn't help him to not crush onto his roommate. Before he tugged himself under his duvet, he noticed that Sebastian's torso had many freckles and Kurt found himself wanting to lick exactly all over them.

He clasped a hand over his mouth, to stop the frustrated moan that had build up to slip out and wake Sebastian and also 'cause he was shocked about his own thoughts. He had got it really bad, hadn't he? This was all Jeff's fault, definitely why else should he suddenly get such thoughts? Jeff and his stupid talk about his virginity and that he should try get his cherry popped. Well Kurt decided that it wouldn't be his handsome roommate who gets that honor. He'd for sure find someone as gorgeous like him, but who wasn't such a arrogant prig.

With exactly that thoughts Kurt let himself sink a bit more into the pillow and fall asleep. He had set his alarm for 8am 'cause he wanted to meet for breakfast with the others at 9am and so he would've enough time to get ready. The first thing Kurt remembers after this night was that he had very inappropriate dreams about his roommate. Only on the second thought after waking up, Kurt noticed that his shorts where definitely wet on the front side. Kurt could just in time suppress a frustrated moan when he noticed that Sebastian was already up. Huh some early bird or what?

Sebastian was sitting at his own desk and he had obviously been watching Kurt's waking up with a smirk on his face. Kurt decided it was time to get ready and especially out of his stained shorts. He was somehow glad about the fact that he had pajamas on so Sebastian wouldn't be able to see that traitorous stain on his shorts. Kurt didn't want to know if he maybe had even talked in his sleep or anything like that.

He was nearly in the bathroom, when Sebastian's voice reached his ear. "Good morning princess, your boyfriend must be impressive in bed."

Kurt froze at his spot and turned with wide eyes to face Sebastian's smirk.

"What?" Kurt stuttered.

"Well if your moaning tonight was any indicator of the wet dreams you must have had of your boyfriend, then he must be really impressive and I was already getting jealous of you. But please, next time try to get your sexual energy out with him instead of keeping me from sleeping." Sebastian's smirk had even gotten wider while he spoke, before he returned his gaze to his Laptop and typed again something into the electronic device.

Kurt stood frozen for a moment in the bathroom door, his face a dark shade of red. This wasn't happening, was it? Kurt was relieved at that moment that he obviously hadn't talked in his sleep and hadn't moaned Sebastian's name. Otherwise this would have been even more awkward than it was already.

At sharp 9 Blaine knocked on the door to get him for Breakfast. He told Kurt that the others were already in the dining hall and Thad was already at the principal. When they were walking along the corridor Kurt asked why Thad had to be at the principals office. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and they walked on in silence.

Kurt and Blaine joined Nick, Jeff and Trent at their table and Kurt couldn't help to stop his eyes from searching for the now familiar form of Sebastian who had left the room earlier for breakfast. He found him on a table with Hunter and two Warblers. John and Dave were seniors like Kurt and Hunter. Kurt mused that Sebastian must be senior then too, when he was hanging out surrounded by seniors.

Jeff had followed Kurt's gaze. He let his eyes check out Sebastian, before he turned to Kurt grinning like mad.

"Well," he begann "you have quite a good taste. Not bad at all." Even though Jeff just managed to finish his sentence before Nick slapped slightly on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Jeff wanted to know, glaring at Nick.

"You know exactly." Nick grumbled, before he concentrated on his cereal bowl infront of him.

While Kurt's eyebrows had wandered up, Blaine couldn't held a chuckle. It was common knowledge between their group that Nick got really easily jealous when Jeff checked out other guys and even more when he stated that they were handsome. Jeff shook his head, before bringing his focus back to Kurt.

"Well, I'm not saying that he is my type" Jeff glanced warily sideways to Nick, who tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"But he's still handsome and you should totally go for him, even he's an arrogant prig. I mean maybe he's really good in bed and ..." Jeff didn't manage to finish his sentence, 'cause Nick elbowed him in the side really hard.

Jeff hissed and was about to ask what now that was for, but was silenced by the upset and also slightly nervous stare of Kurt. Only then he noticed that Sebastian and the others had left their table and were right about to pass the table of Kurt and the others. Kurt was trying to concentrate on his cereal bowl and pretend like the others that he hadn't seen Sebastian and maybe if he was lucky Sebastian hadn't noticed him and his looks earlier. But obviously luck wasn't on Kurt's side this morning.

Sebastian stopped by their table, while the other 3 guys that he was here with were already heading for the exit. He had his - for Kurt already prominent - smirk plastered on his face and Kurt's stomach twisted at that fact. Sebastian's gaze fell on Blaine and Blaine returned that gesture quizzically.

"Well well, quite a handsome guy you got yourself princess." Sebastian started with his gaze still on Blaine. "I must admit with this sex on a stick there's no wonder you were dreaming of him the whole night." he finished with his gaze now on Kurt.

Kurt's face was competing a tomato right now. He was to baffled at that moment to even retort something or to clear up that Blaine Anderson wasn't his boyfriend. Blaine himself looked stunned and by the time the whole table had realized the words Sebastian was already gone.

"What the? Did he just timplied I'm your boyfriend?" Blaine tried to get some sense out of the words.

"Dreaming of him the whole night? What was he referring to?" Jeff asked at the same time.

"Did that sound like he's jealous of you?" Nick brought in.

Kurt was still trying to remember how to breath and that wishing the floor would just swallow him wasn't working in real life. He was still completely tense and staring at the spot where Sebastian just stood, holding the spoon in his right hand with a force that anyone would be worried that he might be able to break even the metal.

Trent was the first one to notice Kurt's still shocked state. "Earth to Kurt, are you still alive?"

Blaine waved his hand infront of Kurt's eyes and that finally snapped Kurt out of his state. He's face was still a dark shade of red when he looked down on his cereal bowl. Kurt didn't know what to say and what he better kept for himself. But he was gladly saved from the situation with Thad arriving and announcing that their plans of going to the mall in the town were cancelled 'cause the Warblers will have to meet in the afternoon on command of the principal.

Kurt used this distraction of the others, to get up and return his dishes. Blaine had watched him and immediately gotten up himself to follow Kurt. He wasn't letting this slip that easy. He wanted to know more about the why Sebastian was thinking he was Kurt's boyfriend and what he meant with dreaming of all night. Was Kurt still into him, even though they both had this long talk last school year and he had thought they were now only just close friends? At that moment Blaine didn't think about what Kurt had revealed yesterday with his thought of kissing Sebastian to make him shut up.

Blaine caught Kurt on his way to the park. "Wait Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and sighed. He should have known it, Blaine would follow him. He decreased his pace with sloping shoulders until Blaine overhauled him. Both of them walking in silence till the left the building and walked a few meters in the park to finally find a spot on one of the many benches. It was already a bit chilly outside and most of the Dalton boys were still at breakfast or sleeping, so it came that they were completely alone on this part of the park. Kurt sank down on the bench.

"You haven't answered inside. What did he mean with this all?" Blaine insisted on answers.

Kurt who was looking at Blaine, pressed his lips together, scrutinizing Blaine, before he finally draw his gaze into the distance. He took a deep breath.

"He must have mistaken something." Kurt wouldn't spill all details about tonight out so easily.

Blaine looked sceptically at Kurt. "You're not still dreaming about me, are you?"

Kurt chocked on nothing, before staring at Blaine wide-eyed. "Oh my god, no Blaine." he nearly screamed.

The last thing he needed now was Blaine thinking that Kurt still had a crush on him. No, Kurt had overcome that feelings already before summer.

"Good then," Blaine started. "Wait, if you haven't dreamed about me … about whom did you dream then? I mean we both agree that this part is true, right? You dreamed about someone and he noticed that, right?"

Kurt lowered his gaze from Blaine to the floor. He swallowed, before he slightly nodded.

"Please, promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Jeff or Nick!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine made the 'I swear'-gesture and underlined it with "I promise I won't tell anyone anything of this."

Kurt had looked at Blaine, when he promised. Mostly to see if the other was lying or telling him the truth. He was sure Blaine would not tell anyone when Kurt asked him for that, but he wanted confirmation in the others gestures and words.

"I had a real hot dream tonight." Kurt whispered so low that Blaine had problems to understand him. "about Sebastian."

Blaine needed a few minutes, his eyes darting on the floor and frowned.

"And how does Sebastian come to the conclusion that I'm your boyfriend and you dreamt about me, when you dreamt about him?" Somehow Blaine thought he missed a puzzle piece.

Kurt swallowed again. "I must have moaned while sleeping and Sebastian must have heard this. I can thank god that I obviously hadn't moaned his name. Well the case is, that Sebastian teased me already that morning about that. He told me to get my sexual energy out with my boyfriend next time than causing him sleepless nights with my moaning. I never told him that I have no boyfriend."

Blaine couldn't held a chuckle now. "Well that's a story. Oh god, Kurt you should have used the situation and ..."

Kurt interupted Blaine. "And what? Told him that I dreamt of him? Boosting his oversized ego even more? Making a fool out of myself? You can't be serious?"

Blaine stopped his chuckling. "Yeah you're right, but what are you going to tell him if it happens again?"

"It won't happen again. This was all Jeff's fault – he and his talk about me losing my virginity and all those things had caused this." Kurt defended himself.

Blaine broke out into a laughter. "Well, if you think so. I would much more say your body is telling you that it's ready for exactly what Jeff was trying to tell you yesterday."

Kurt slapped Blaine on the backside of his head. "Don't start with this too. It's enough when Jeff is giving me those whole talk all the time."

They both started to chuckle now and enjoyed their change in topic when it went to the afternoon and the Warblers meeting. They were guessing why the principal wanted them to meet so early. Even some of the older students weren't back at school by now.

After lunch all the Warblers met in the library, all waiting for Thad to tell them the reason for this. But Thad waited for something different. Exactly at sharp 2pm the principal entered the library in company with Hunter Clarington. Everyone was on his feet by that entrance and asking questions all at the same time. They only fell silent when the principal raised his hand and signed them to be silent.

"This is Hunter Clarington and he will be the new Captain of the Warblers. He just lead his military academy choir to a Regionals victory. So I want the Warblers to win this years Nationals as this is my last year at school." the principal announced.

The chaos broke lose after that announcement and a heated discussion between Blaine Anderson and the principal, with Blaine threatening his own Warbler withdrawal, lead finally to the point that the council was not abolished. The principal finally agreed that the council will stay, but Hunter would be one of the members. Since Thad was already a council member last year, the Warblers agreed in unison to keep him in the council too. Now the council only needed one member more. Hunter was introducing John as a candidate that he wished to be in the council. But Blaine stepped forward announcing that he wanted Kurt as a candidate. Kurt stared wide-eyed to Blaine, 'cause he hadn't even decided if he really wanted to candidate, but the piercing glance that Blaine was shooting him silenced all his protests.

The principal decided that two candidates would be enough and they had to vote right now. Kurt won with 3 votes over John and the principal was already shaking his hand in congratulations form, before Kurt could really realize what just happened. Thad and Blaine patted his shoulders after the principal left the library and he could hear "Well done Kurt" from different people. Hunter congratulated Kurt too, even though with a bit of disappointment in his voice over the loss of his favorite candidate. The other Warblers cleared out shortly afterwards and left the three new council members alone to discuss the important decisions about rehearsals and the new auditions.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating:** T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:** 4/?_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:** Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton, AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year,_

_**Authors note:** Chapter 4 is on it's way :) I did some research on the sports since I don't know anything about Lacrosse or gymnastics ( I was doing Badminton at Highschool) and I just hope that I don't have any fatal mistakes in here about the sports. If so, please tell me! I hope you like the chapter. As always I try my best with the English, if you want to be my Beta-reader, just contact me on tumblr: irushtothestart . tumblr . com  
Well and please just let me know with a review if you liked it or not and what I can do better :)_

**Chapter 4**

Sunday morning was coming much too early for Kurt's liking. Thad, Hunter and Kurt had discussed the whole afternoon and after dinner about the changes. They had left the library only for dinner and even there Hunter hadn't stopped the discussions much to Thad's dislike, who had wanted to sit at the table with Blaine and the others. Kurt had seen Sebastian with John and David sitting on the table of Blaine.

But other than that he hadn't seen Sebastian until Sebastian sneaked into the room about shortly after Midnight. Kurt had already been lying in his bed, trying to fall asleep while his thoughts were running a thousand miles about the changes in the Warblers, about Hunter's ideas and for god's sake even about Sebastian. The latter had obviously been out with some other seniors who knew how you can sneak out of school without being caught, since he smelled definitely like he was in some bar – smoke and slight taste of alcohol could be smelled, even Sebastian wasn't even close to Kurt.

The other must've been slightly drunk, 'cause his moves weren't that smooth like usually and Kurt had to hide a chuckle when Sebastian hit himself two times at the bedside table and the bathroom door and cursed quietly in french. Kurt was still pretending that he was asleep but his thoughts were already catching up on the matter that Sebastian seemed to be very capable of French and he found himself asking why French seemed so familiar to Sebastian that he even cursed in that language when he was drunken. Kurt fell asleep with the thought that Sebastian was still one big mystery to him that he hasn't solved by now.

The Sunday at Dalton before the school started regularly was always the so called – Sports Tryout Day. The freshmen and everyone who was new to the school or who wanted to change their sports class gets the chance to try out to be one of the team members. If you don't make it into a team, then there was always the possibility for the normal gym class where all sports that Dalton offers were featured, just not in that intensive matter like in the teams. The day would start with the Football tryouts at sharp 9:30am.

Kurt found himself at the breakfast table with Jeff, Trent and Thad. Blaine and Nick were already at the field warming up. When Kurt had left the room this morning Sebastian was still asleep and this time he was really hidden under his covers, only a few strays of brown hair showing on the pillow. Kurt had thought if he should wake Sebastian up, but decided against it. Sebastian had never told him if he wanted to participate in the Try-Outs day.

They were finishing their breakfast, when Hunter came over to their table. Thad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh gods, can we just pretend we're not here? I don't want to hear this whole stuff about more dancing and different solos again." Thad complained.

"I've heard that Thad." Hunter shoot back, when he arrived the table.

Thad and Hunter were glaring at each other for a moment and Kurt sighed. Thad was already angry at him, 'cause Kurt was much to Thad's dismay liking Hunter's ideas for the Warblers. That was also the cause why Hunter and Kurt were already on friendship terms with only knowing each other since about 3 days.

"Where is he?" Hunter wanted to know now with his gaze drawn to Kurt.

Kurt looked confused, not really knowing whom Hunter meant with "he".

"Sebastian – where is he?" Hunter now made clear who he meant. "I thought you're his roommate?"

Kurt shrugged with his shoulders. "He was still asleep when I left."

"God, that guy has nerves." Hunter groaned. "What's your room-number again?"

"214" Kurt answered unsure what Hunter was going to do.

10 minutes later when Kurt was heading up to his room to get his training clothes, he found out what Hunter did. Obviously Hunter had knocked on the door as long as it took Sebastian to get out of bed and now Hunter was sitting on Sebastian's desk chair waiting for him to get ready while scolding the other for lack of discipline. Kurt was eyeing Hunter cautiously when he entered the room. From the bathroom he could hear Sebastian's muffled defence. Hunter stopped scolding Sebastian when Kurt was tugging his training clothes out of his closet into his training bag.

"You're trying out too?" Hunter asked confused.

"No, but since I'm in the floor gymnastics team I've to show some of our skills too." Kurt explained.

"Oh, yeah I remember you and Anderson talked about that on Friday's lunch, right?"

Kurt nodded, 'cause in this moment Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hip and wet ruffled hair. Kurt couldn't help his eyes rooming over Sebastian's body. When he registered his actions he turned with a jerk back to his actual activity, not being able to help the slight blush on his cheeks. What Kurt hadn't seen was that Hunter had apparently caught his act and the corners of Hunters mouth curled up into a slight smirk.

"You're doing sports, princess?" Sebastian asked now with his usual arrogant tone, while pulling out some clothes for himself.

Kurt snorted and got up from his squatting position. "Yes, actually I do sports." and before Kurt could stop himself. "You could stop by later at the gym hall and watch the gymnastics try outs."

With that Kurt closed his cupboard and was already on his way to the door.

"Maybe I should do that." he could hear Sebastian calling after him.

Faintly he could also hear Hunter's "We will do that!" before he closed the door behind him.

Kurt sighed, well now he wasn't really looking forward for the tryouts. He should never had mentioned them to Sebastian. This only is giving Sebastian an other thing to mock him. Thad and the others waited already for him at the staircase, so that they could head to the football field immediately.

They four of them took some seats at the stands like many others of the school. The freshmen and who ever wanted to be in this years football team were already standing at the one side of the field, where the coach was writing down their names. Kurt was asking himself if Sebastian would tryout for football too, since it seemed that Hunter had dragged Sebastian out of bed 'cause of the tryouts. His suggestions were disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Is this seat already taken, princess?"

Kurt looked slightly startled, only to have his eyes meeting with the beautiful green ones of Sebastian. Well that answers his questions, if Sebastian was trying out for football and brought up the new question how fast Sebastian had dressed and styled his hair. But before he could say something about the seat, Sebastian already slipped on it.

"Well, never thought your boyfriend is a football player." Sebastian started to talk before taking a sip of his coffee-to-go-cup.

Kurt had to admit that the dark grey tight jeans Sebastian was wearing really fitted him. The dark green polo shirt he wore in combination to the jeans made his eyes shine even more green and the combination made Sebastian looks more mature. Kurt dragged himself out of the observation of Sebastian's clothing choice.

He hummed only in response to Sebastian. Jeff who sat on the other side of him was glancing over to Sebastian and somehow Sebastian seemed to notice that. He bent forward to look past Kurt over to Jeff.

"Seems like Kurt forgot his good manners. I've the feeling we've never really met before. I'm Sebastian Smythe, Kurt's roommate and you're?"

He held out his hand to Jeff infront of Kurt, who had leaned back observing both Sebastian and Jeff. Jeff started to grin and shook Sebastian's offered hand, while he received a pissed glare of Kurt. Hadn't Kurt told them how much he disliked Sebastian? Well if he was true to himself it was more like that he told them that he wanted to shut up Sebastian with a kiss and not really that he didn't like the other. Kurt couldn't help, but Sebastian bonding with his friends here at Dalton was not much his liking. Sebastian should just be that snarky arrogant prig that he was on their very first meeting. He actually seemed somehow much more human when he was interacting with others.

"Jeff Sterling, nice to meet you." Jeff answered.

"No football player, are you?" Sebastian grinned at Jeff.

"Actually no, my boyfriend is on the team. I'm in the Lacrosse team, can't do both." Jeff answered and soon he was into a discussion with Sebastian about Lacrosse.

Kurt sighed. He felt suddenly like the third wheel on a bike, obviously Sebastian played Lacrosse too and had planned to do the tryouts today, when Kurt had followed their conversation right. Kurt didn't know much about Lacrosse, he mostly watched the Games when the were playing at Dalton just because Jeff begged his friends to watch him play. And because of that he didn't pay very much attention to the discussion and concentrated on the football field. Thad and Trent seemed to be in their own conversation about the Warblers, but with Jeff sitting between Kurt and Thad, Kurt wasn't able to join their conversation.

The first boys started to show their skills and Kurt could see Blaine's gaze wandering up the stands to were his little group of friends and Sebastian were sitting. Kurt smiled and waved at him, just to distract himself from that awkward situation, but obviously Sebastian had caught his gesture.

"Awww, proud of your boyfriend, aren't you princess?" he teased.

Kurt blushed and hold his breath for a second. What should he answer now? But obviously Jeff helped him out, but not in the way Kurt might have wanted help.

"Boyfriend?" Jeff asked confused and looked at Kurt as if he had missed something.

"That short guy with too much gel in his hair, isn't that your boyfriend Kurt?" Sebastian asked in an amused tone now.

Kurt still was strictly staring down to the field where Blaine stood. Jeff followed his stare and recognized Blaine immediately. Jeff started chuckling.

"Oh Blaine? Blaine isn't Kurt's boyfriend." Jeff stated out, earning himself a bitch glare from Kurt.

"Not? Oh, I must have misinterpret something" Sebastian mused, glancing over to Kurt as if he was trying to figure something out.

They continued watching the tryouts until it was time for the first round of Lacrosse tryout. While Jeff and Sebastian were leaving the group now, Blaine, Nick and Hunter came back to join them when they walked over to the Lacrosse field. The three of them were already hooked up in a heated Football discussion when they appeared. Kurt sighed to himself, obviously today was not his day. Silent he followed the others. Thad and Trent were still discussing Warblers, even though Kurt was already sure that Trent must already know everything from yesterday's council meeting at least twice.

After the Lacrosse tryouts everyone headed inside for lunch. Although Sebastian and Jeff joined a bit later, since they both showered first at the locker rooms. At lunch time the list for the Football team this year was up and Blaine welcomed Hunter to the team. Kurt watched the happy smile on Blaine's face while cutting his meat. He was slightly amused how less time it took for Blaine to go from disliking Hunter for overthrowing the Warblers to liking him 'cause of his football skills. Sebastian and Jeff joined finally and somehow Kurt got the feeling that he was ignored by everyone, since those two too were in a discussion, but their topic was Lacrosse.

Thad finally became aware of Kurt's misery with sitting between both sports discussions and started to talk to Kurt now about their Gymnastics tryouts later. Trent had gone to get a refill. Kurt wasn't even aware how suddenly the discussions about Lacrosse and Football had died down and everyone was listening now to Thad and Kurts discussion about jumps and somersaults.

"You know guys that somehow sounds like some cheerleading performance." Sebastian smirked at Kurt. "But I should've expected something like that from you, princess."

Kurt through his best bitch glare at Sebastian. "Actually my sports is Olympic and there will be an Olympic scout this year at school, so maybe you can watch me in London next summer. I'm sure you don't have anything better to do since Lacrosse isn't Olympic."

Before their discussion could escalate Thad decided to intervent and tell Sebastian to just watch them later, to see that this was also a serious sport like Lacrosse and Football. Right after that he got up with Kurt to get ready for the Gymnastics tryout.

About half an hour later nearly the whole school was at the Gymnastics hall. The Gymnastics team at Dalton was known for their good sportsmen and everyone wanted to see this. There weren't as many freshmen as at the Football field, but this was normal. Their coach Mr. Walker was known to be one of the toughest of the whole Dalton coaches, but this might be also the reason why Dalton had already two Olympic medal winners amongst their alumni.

Kurt was glancing at the stands, immediately finding their friends. Obviously Sebastian was sitting right next to Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but feeling a little bit jealous. He recalled Sebastian's words about Blaine on the day before "Sex on a Stick", obviously Blaine was exactly Sebastian's type. Their coach smiled over the full stands and walked over to Thad and Kurt, to tell them that William, a sophomore, would start showing his skills and that he wanted Thad right afterwards and Kurt after that. Then the first freshmen get their chance to tryout, before Anthony and Joshua will close the tryouts with their performances. Anthony and Joshua were both already competition winners, when Kurt remembered right Anthony won the Ohio championships just before the start of their summer break and that might be a reason too for the many people in here, as he was for sure going to be at the national championships in December.

Kurt was stretching while William had started with his performance. While he was going down into a split he glanced up again to Blaine and the others only to find out, that everyone except for Sebastian was watching William's performance. Sebastian's eyes were drawn to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help swallow, this doesn't help his concentration when he knew he's already been watched during stretching and warming up.

Somehow he hadn't really realized that Thad was already finished and only Mr. Walker's touch and nod to the spring floor got him out of his thoughts. He concentrated again, trying to forget that Sebastian and nearly the whole school was watching him, before he started. He did very well, only one time he had a small insecure landing, but got it still done without too much failures. When he had ended he was breathing heavily not only from the exercise but also from the tension that had built itself up on him. After leaving the performance area he snatched his towel from Thad's hand.

"You've improved your Punch Brani in the summer." Thad commented.

Kurt had whipped his face and hang the towel over his shoulders. "Yeah, I practiced."

He couldn't help to glance back to the stands, before he and Thad grabbed their bags. Sebastian's eyes were still drawn to him. Kurt even noticed that obviously Blaine was speaking to Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't pay attention and Kurt saw Blaine frowning before following Sebastian's gaze and then grinning like mad at Kurt, before he snapped his fingers infront of Sebastian's face. Kurt felt a light proud feeling blooming in his chest. It seems as if he had impressed Sebastian with his performance.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Kurt snapped out of his state and finally heard Thad, who had obviously been talking to him for about a minute or something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kurt asked with a blush on his cheeks when they both left the hall and headed for the locker room.

"I just wanted to tell you that it looked pretty good. Nearly flawless, I'm sure some more trainings on it and you're flawless on it." Thad complimented him.

"Oh, it was far away from flawless. There's so much that I can still improve on it, but honestly thank you." Kurt answered.

After their shower they joined the others and hit the coffeeshop on the other end of the campus, 'cause noone was actually interested in the swimming tryouts. Sebastian was awkwardly quiet after the gymnastics tryouts, but Kurt didn't really mind it 'cause that only meant he was saved some nasty comments. Their topic today at the coffee were the school start tomorrow and Kurt learned that Sebastian was a senior like him and had obviously been at a private school in Paris before. Kurt made a mental note to himself that this explained why Sebastian was accomplished in French to be able to curse in French even when drunken.

After dinner they all parted early, since everyone was just tired from the sports day and the prospect of a full day of classes on the next day wasn't really promising for a long stay up this night. Kurt opened their roomdoor and headed for his bed with few long steps, before collapsing on it and taking a deep breath. He was really tired somehow. He heard Sebastian closing the door, when he couldn't hear any further footsteps he turned on his back, just to find Sebastian standing next to his bed.

Kurt stared up to Sebastian, but the latter was already hovering over Kurt, both of his hands proped up on both sides of Kurt's head, staring intensively into Kurts eyes.

"Will seducing you help me into the Warblers." Sebastian said in an alluring voice.

Kurt gazed up into Sebastian's eyes like a deer caught in the lights of a car. He swallowed hard, trying to remember how to talk since Sebastian was so near that he could even feel the body heat of the other. Their knees slightly brushing against each others.

"Auditions are tomorrow evening." Kurt blurted out.

Sebastian chuckled. "I know that already, princess. I was just wondering how I can enhance my chances and some bird told me today that you're now a council member..." Sebastian let himself come even closer with only holding himself up on his elbows on each side of Kurt's head now. "Well, Hunter will already vote for me tomorrow, so I just need one more vote and ..." Sebastian's right hand wandered through Kurt's hair.

Kurt blinked a few times, before he interrupted Sebastian's intentions. "That's not going to work on me. Show me tomorrow that you can sing and you've my vote. If you are that bad that you think you've to seduce council members to get a place in the Warblers, then you're wrong there."

With that said, he brought his hands up and pushed Sebastian away. The taller boy gave up and brought himself back into a standing position.

"Pity, after hearing today that actually the Hobbit wasn't your boyfriend I thought you might need some help to get rid of that sexual tension." Sebastian started to unbutton the three buttons of his polo shirt. "Especially since your performance in the gym hall was really hot. I didn't know you're that flexible."

Sebastian shuffled his shirt off. "Well, seems like I need to search for another friend with benefits here on Campus."

Kurt was frozen in a half sitting position on the bed, watching Sebastian undress. His eyes rooming over the perfect back with the right amount of muscles in the right places. He jerked out of his frozen state at the mention of "Friends with benefits". Sebastian was just joking with him, right? Well even if he would've asked that aloud, he wouldn't have gotten an answer, 'cause Sebastian was already in the bathroom.

Kurt let himself sink back on his bed, closing his eyes. Sebastian Smythe was just one big mystery. He's going from mocking to seducing in such a rapid move that you could get a whiplash from it. How should he survive this school year with a roommate like this?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rating:** T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:** 5/?_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:** Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton, AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year,_

_**Authors note:** Delivering Chapter 5 :) I hope you like the chapter, you get some insights on Sebastian again. And also Kurt/Hunter – Friendship is starting. I'm looking forward to hear your opinions on this chapter;) Please let me know what you think about it. As always I try my best with the English! _

**Chapter 5**

Kurt was lying in his bed after a stressfull start in the new school year. The day had started quite ok, either Sebastian nor himself had overslept and made it to their classes in time. In maths class he first got a glimpse of how intelligent Sebastian was. While Kurt was struggling to clearly understand how to solve the exercise, Sebastian was already doing the exercise on the chalk board and in such a fast time, that Kurt wasn't even able to write it all down until the teacher cleared the board and gave the next exercise to Hunter, to check his skills.

Hunter and Sebastian sat again on their lunch table and Kurt asked himself when this became tradition. Blaine and the others complained about their French class and how good Trent's skills became. Sebastian immediately offered tutoring, but Blaine refused by telling Sebastian that he wants to try it on his own first. Kurt know that Blaine wasn't really happy when he sucked in a subject and especially he was the last person to take tutoring offers from others. No Blaine always wanted to solve his school problems on his own, he thought that this might help him in his life later. Kurt could never understand this.

While Kurt was lying in his bed now, his thoughts also travelled to the Warblers auditions in the evening. He wondered how Sebastian ever could doubt that he wouldn't make it into the Warblers. Kurt had to admit, that he was expecting that Sebastian couldn't even hold one tone, after his little attempt of seducing Kurt to get his vote the day before. Sebastian had told him later on this Sunday when both of them were lying in bed, that he just wanted to be a Warbler 'cause he had heard that the Warblers are the most popular boys of the school and that he might have better chances for hook ups since everyone wanted to date a Warbler. Even though Sebastian had added that he actually doesn't date.

The three council members and the few members that they had selected to help them to draw up a short list of possible candidates, had immediately after Sebastian had performed and left the library, voted in unison that he'd be one of the Warblers. Sebastian's Name was therefore the first name on their "new members of the Warblers" list. Kurt, Thad and Hunter not even discussed that matter later when it was only the three of them deciding over the shortlist that they had created with the selected Warblers.

Kurt could still remember that anxious expression on Sebastian's face. He never thought he would see such weakness on the other one. Sebastian had only showed him an arrogant and self-confident side, so he really was shocked when he came back to his room with the list in hand, to type it into his computer, print it out and hang it up on the board by Tuesday morning. Sebastian had been sitting cross-legged on his bed, obviously trying to distract himself with some book, but desperately failing since he was wringing his hands and not even looking at the pages of the book anymore in the moment that Kurt came into the room. Kurt eyed Sebastian cautiously while walking to his desk, noting that Sebastian's eyes were first at Kurt's face and then glued themselves to the list in Kurt's hand.

Kurt could literally feel that nervous tension that had built up in the room. When Kurt hadn't said anything since he entered the room and sat down at the desk now, Sebastian broke the silence. Kurt first thought he must have hallucinated.

"AmIin?" Sebastian had rushed his question out so fast and muted, that Kurt was sure he had just imagined this.

Kurt spun around in his chair and looked at a clearly from nervousness suffering Sebastian. Somehow he couldn't help a small chuckle, 'cause the all-mighty Sebastian was obviously not so self-confident about himself as he always tried to pretend. Sebastian's face fell at Kurt's chuckle.

"So I'm not in?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes darting now to the end of his bed.

He looked forlorn and even devastated. Kurt got up from his desk chair and walked over to Sebastian. He had to end this suffering of Sebastian, 'cause on the one side it was funny to watch, but on the other side it was also somehow heart-wrenching to see the other one like this. Kurt sat down on one side of Sebastian's bed.

"You idiot, how could you even think that you didn't get in?" Kurt asked the other now.

It took a few seconds until Sebastian had realized the words. "What? Do you … do you mean I got in?"

Kurt nodded only, before finding himself in a hug. He tensed, but didn't do anything else. As yesterday Kurt had to admit that Sebastian was one big mystery and when he thought he was about to solve it he got surprised by learning new sides about the other one on a daily basis.

And so now Kurt Hummel was lying in his bed trying to sort out his thoughts about his roommate, while Sebastian was already asleep if the regular breathing was any proof for it. It was long after midnight already and Kurt had pretended being asleep when the housemaster made his round at the senior rooms shortly after midnight to make sure everyone was asleep on schooldays. Kurt knew one thing for sure, if Sebastian kept showing him the many sides of him he was even harder falling for the taller teen.

It must have been after 3 AM in the morning that Kurt finally found some sleep and gladly it was some dreamless sleep. But falling asleep that late had it's prize. He shut down his alarm clock with one hand, before turning to the other side and falling back to sleep. Mumbling something like "just another 5 minutes". Obviously it was more then 5 minutes, 'cause a bit later he was shaken on the shoulder.

"Kurt? Kurt, come on you need to get up, princess!" Sebastian first tried to awake Kurt with a quiet voice, but raised his voice to the end, when Kurt didn't want to wake up.

A few shakes and some insults from Sebastian's side later, Kurt bolted upright in his bed, his head bumping into Sebastian's, since the latter had leaned over Kurt so his voice was reaching Kurt's ear better. Kurt was a bit disorientated after the collision and Sebastian was rubbing his forehead.

"No need to knock me out in the morning, princess. You better thank me or you'd have overslept dramatically. It's 7:30 AM already!" Sebastian declared.

Kurt hold his breath for some seconds, before exhaling loud and staring at Sebastian, who was now sitting on his own bed with his right eyebrow raised in question. Kurt swallowed, before dragging himself out of his bedcovers.

"Sorry." he mumbled while making his way to the bathroom. Just before entering it, he turned around "And thank you for waking me up."

Sebastian's eyes had followed him and the prominent smirk showed on his face. "No problem, princess. I'm at breakfast."

After that Kurt was alone in the room, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked even paler than usual and under his eyes were dark circles. He cut his morning routine short, otherwise he wouldn't have made it into his classes.

Somehow the whole week was just one blur when Kurt would've ever been asked what he remembered clearly of his first week of the new school year. It would've definitely been the Warblers Audition of Sebastian and well many sleepless nights following it afterwards and the lunch now on this Friday.

They had Maths class in the morning again and Kurt struggled even harder then on Monday. He decided that he would take the chance this weekend to catch up with the whole stuff. Right now he was reading the essay they should read for the French class that was starting in the afternoon. He was only half-heartly listening to the conversations of the others.

Thad and Trent were doing the literature homework together. Nick and Jeff making up plans for the weekend. Hunter was scribbling down notes about some ideas he had for the Warblers performances of the Sectionals. Only Blaine and Sebastian were left. First Kurt didn't really listen to their conversation, but suddenly he couldn't help finding the essay less interesting and eaves-drop the conversation between them both.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Sebastian asked casually, while getting another fork full of his Lasagne.

"I don't have any plans. The first plan was doing French homework." Blaine answered honestely.

"French homework on a Friday evening? There are more interesting ways to spend a Friday night, don't you think?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. I've to admit I'm not really looking forward to spend my Friday night with French." Blaine gave back and Kurt couldn't help but ask himself if this was somehow a flirty tone in Blaines voice.

"Well, it depends on the French I'd say." Sebastian gave back and Kurt couldn't concentrate on the essay any more, that was definitely a playful tone in the voice of his roommate mixed with these ambiguities.

Blaine chuckled and obviously blushed slightly as far as Kurt could see from the corner of his eye.

"Well, what plans are you having?" Blaine asked finally, not really commenting what French options someone would look forward to on Friday night.

"Well my plan was asking you out, but when you're struggling that much in French that you're willing to sacrifice a Friday fun night, I think I can offer you some help with your French" Sebastian said and it was the same luscious tone that he had on Sunday when he was hovering over Kurt, trying to seduce him for the admission to the Warblers.

Blaine seemed to overthink Sebastian's offer for a minute. "And where would we go, if I say yes to the first offer?"

Kurt stared down at his plate. Was he really going to witness how his best friend got himself a date with his roommate on which Kurt himself had a crush on? Didn't Sebastian tell him at the beginning of the week that he didn't do dates?

"Well I've heard about a new French restaurant opening in the city" Sebastian suggested.

Kurt loaded his fork with Lasagne again. This wasn't happening, was it? Sebastian Smythe asking Blaine Anderson for a Date?

"Sounds great. What time?" Blaine answered and Kurt choked on his Lasagne.

Hunter looked up from his notes, patting Kurt's back to help him, getting air in his lungs again. Sebastian and Blaine looking over to Kurt and Kurt couldn't help blushing in a deep shade of red. He took his water glass and drank some sips, before finally being able to breath normally again.

"Sorry, that essay was just very disturbing." he tried to explain, gaining only sceptic looks from Sebastian and Blaine, before both of them turned to each other again talking about their date in the evening.

When Kurt turned himself back to his plate, trying to take another fork full of Lasagne, Hunter suddenly leaned close to his ear.

"Was this an attempt to stop their date plans?" Hunter asked quiet.

Kurt froze and turned his head to Hunter, who watched him carefully.

"It was obviously." Hunter stated simply and again only whispering.

"Maybe next time ask him out all on your own?" Hunter suggested to Kurt, who was still staring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt tried to pretend being unaware of what Hunter was speaking.

"I've watched you Kurt. I've seen how you look at Sebastian, even though he himself seemed to be totally unaware of the effect he has on you." Hunter explained seriously but still silent, so only Kurt could hear him.

Kurt stared at Hunter. Has he been so evident? He doesn't know Hunter for much more than a week, but the other seemed to already have been able to figure Kurt's love crush out. Kurt studied Hunter's face, trying to find some signs that Hunter was going to tell Sebastian all about it. And it was as if Hunter could read minds.

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm not going to play matchmaker or anything like that. You must do that yourself. I was just suggesting, when you're that jealous of Blaine Anderson right now, then ask Sebastian for a date next time yourself." Hunter told him, before turning to his own nearly empty plate.

Kurt watched Hunter for a second. "If you don't know it by now, he doesn't do dates." Kurt hissed.

Hunter looked back at Kurt, one eyebrow raised. "Seems like he changed his mind then."

The rest of their lunch break proceeded without further problems. During their French class Kurt was again paired with Sebastian, since both were on a nearly equal level like Madame Lacourt was happy to state out every lesson. Although Kurt wasn't really sure if he could compare himself with Sebastian's skills. Kurt was fluent in French and he really had no problems, but Sebastian was speaking this language much more naturally than him. Kurt let Sebastian do the whole talking about their essay and only throw some words into their "conversation" when Madame Lacourt passed by.

When they got back to their room, Kurt immediately throw himself into his homework. He just needed something to distract himself from thinking too much about Sebastian and Blaine dating in not more than an hour. Sebastian showered and changed out from his Dalton clothes into tight jeans and a blue v-neck pullover. After styling his hair and putting on some cologne, he watched Kurt's back for a while.

"Has anything happened?" he asked suddenly.

Kurt was stunned over his maths book. "No, why should something have happened?"

"It's just, you've been so quiet since lunch. Even in French and after 4 days in a row having conversations with you in French I know how you love to talk and just try to show me how good your skills are." Sebastian leaned agains the closet now, hands folded over his chest.

Kurt turned around. "Really, nothing happened. I'm just a bit tired and worried about the heavy amount of homework that I've to do this weekend." Kurt explained.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself off of the closet. He grabbed his wallet and car keys. Kurt watched him.

"Well, good luck with your homework then, princess." and with this words Sebastian had left the room.

Kurt sighed. He shouldn't be jealous of Blaine. It should be the opposite, he should be happy for Blaine. Someone was interested in Blaine and since Blaine turned every other guy down since the Jeremiah – disaster as Kurt called it, it was really progress that Blaine got on a date with Sebastian. But on the other hand, Blaine knew that Kurt had a crush on Sebastian, so as a friend wasn't he supposed to say no to a date with Sebastian?

Kurt tried to focus back on his maths books and his homework. He doesn't look at the clock, but he spent hours after hours on his homework and finally fell asleep on top of his book. When he woke up in the morning on Saturday, he didn't have a clue how he got into his bed, let alone why he was only dressed in his boxers. It was already half past 9 and Kurt had to admit that finally for the first time in a this week he had slept quite good again and obviously his body had needed that rest too.

Sebastian wasn't in the room and since his Lacrosse stick was missing too, Kurt mused that he must be at Lacrosse practice. That reminded Kurt that his very own gymnastics training was about to start in about half an hour.

Kurt prepared himself for lovey-dovey Sebastian and Blaine while Thad and he walked to the dining hall. Kurt hadn't seen one of them so far on this Saturday, so he had no clue how the date of them went. Thad was talking about Warbler practice and Kurt only listened half-heartedly now. They wanted to meet with Hunter after Lunch for the final decision about the setlist for Sectionals and Thad was unhappy that Kurt and Hunter were agreeing on so many changes. Hunter wanted one number featuring more soloists than only Blaine, while Thad wanted both numbers sung by Blaine as soloist.

Trent, Sebastian and Jeff were already finishing up with their lunch, while Nick, Blaine and Hunter were halfway through their meals when Thad and Kurt joined them. The first thing Kurt aknowledged – Sebastian was sitting with Jeff, while Blaine was sitting on the opposite of Nick and next to Hunter. The only places left on the table were two seats on Hunter and Blaine's side and opposite to Sebastian. Kurt mentally sighed, but sat himself next to Hunter.

Sebastian, Jeff, Trent and also Nick excused themselves earlier from the table and mentioning to Blaine that they'll meet up for coffee at 2pm. Kurt sighed, he really wanted to join for a coffee but his saturday plans were different. Obviously the date between Sebastian and Blaine hadn't had the lovey-dovey outcome as he had thought, 'cause Blaine wasn't telling much about it when he asked. Normally when Blaine was on a date, which was really rare, he normally talked the whole next day, nearly the whole next week until they went on another date or he got rejected.

But this time, Blaine only told them about that fancy restaurant and that Sebastian paid. He talked about what they both ate and when that they had went to a small café afterwards that was open in the evening. There again Sebastian paid and Blaine told that he had tried coffee with Courvoisier since Sebastian had mentioned drinking his coffee like that all the time in Paris. Kurt had asked himself how Blaine got alcohol in his coffee, but he mused that obviously Sebastian must have had a fake ID or something and ordered the coffee like that for Blaine to try. Well and that was all the information Blaine shared about the date with Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rating:** T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:** 6/?_

_**Genre: **Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:** Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton, AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year,_

_**Authors note: **Chapter 6 finally :) I'm sorry for the delay, but I found a Beta to read over my chapters from now on, so I hope the grammar get's better. And my Beta was really busy with finals last week and also still this week. Well, I hope you like the chapter it's longer than the other chapters and I'll try to write longer chapters from now on. I'm looking forward to hear your opinions on this chapter;) Please let me know what you think about it._

_Previous chapters: _tumblr_ / _

**Chapter 6**

It was now exactly one week since Blaine and Sebastian had their date and Kurt couldn't help but notice that they were behaving totally normal, like they were just friends. Blaine was treating Sebastian not any different than the way he treated Kurt and that was something that confused Kurt. Also Sebastian was acting like always in this week – arrogant, occasionally sassy and snarky, sometimes teasing Kurt – although this wasn't happening too often after Hunter dropped a comment about "Teasing is a sign of affection" once this week when Kurt and Sebastian had insulted each other in Warbler practice so much that everyone was already rolling their eyes.

Kurt had also remembered that on Saturday Sebastian had sneaked out with some other seniors and had obviously partied till the early morning hours, 'cause Kurt had woken up when one of the other seniors had brought a heavily drunken Sebastian back to their room. Kurt had pretended to still be asleep, 'cause there was no way that he was going to help that senior in getting the drunken Sebastian out of his clothes and into bed.

On Sunday Sebastian had of course a big hangover and slept until lunch time. Even at lunch he hand't really eaten anything at their table, it was more like he had just shoved his food from one side of the plate to the other. Kurt couldn't understand how someone could like being that drunk and having such a bad hangover on the next day, but he wasn't going to ask Sebastian. The rest of the weekend was quiet, mostly 'cause Sebastian was too tired and still suffering from a severe headache to really be snarky at Kurt. Both of them had spent their Sunday afternoon looking over their homework – Kurt had the feeling that the teachers thought in their senior year they needed to give out double or triple the amount of homework than in the earlier years.

The whole week Kurt had asked himself how Sebastian had managed to do his homework so perfect with that big hangover and headache that he had on Sunday afternoon, but again he wasn't going to ask. It wasn't like it was his business. His business was only his own grades and the fact that his maths homework was one big disaster. If this was going to continue on this way he was going to have a big problem with maths later.

That maths disaster was hanging over him like his own little black cloud; it wasn't really helping his bad mood after he got his homework back on Wednesday. It was Friday at lunchtime now and he had come up with the plan to be studying really hard this weekend. He just had to get caught up and try to understand how maths was working. Maybe he even would ask Hunter to help him, since the latter was quite good in maths, not as good as Sebastian obviously was, but still better than Kurt himself. And Kurt would never ask Sebastian for help.

Kurt wondered if Blaine and Sebastian were going on another date this Friday evening. He had to admit he didn't had a clue what Blaine did on Saturday evening. Kurt himself had spent the evening with Jeff, Nick and Hunter. The couple had tried to teach Hunter and Kurt chess, but while Hunter was really figuring out it pretty fast, Kurt failed miserably. The evening was still fun, 'cause while Jeff was helping Hunter against Kurt, Nick helped Kurt. Out of four games Nick and Kurt finally managed to win the last one and they decided to celebrate their success with some ice cream that Jeff had stored in the small freezer compartment that every room had. Kurt only realized days later that he never had asked where Blaine had been on that evening.

So they were sitting at their Friday lunch, Kurt again concentrating on reading his French essay for this lesson – somehow he never managed to read them earlier, although he had no clue why. Hunter was sitting opposite him and learning French vocabulary. Thad and Trent were discussing if they should watch the basketball game in the evening or not. Nick and Jeff were arguing over the same topic, not noticing that two of their friends obviously were talking about the same stuff and that fact alone had Kurt chuckling. Sometimes it was funny to watch them all. Blaine was laughing too and stating that they could all watch together when Sebastian sat down with his tray, he was somehow late and Kurt had no clue where Sebastian had been between their morning class and lunch, 'cause it wasn't their teacher that had kept him behind.

"Watch what together?" Sebastian asked now, when he was fully seated next to Kurt and opposite to Blaine.

"The NBA game." Blaine answered, while digging his fork into his food.

"Not interested." Hunter absently murmured. Kurt had to agree with him, but didn't say it out loud right now.

"Oh come on, I thought you're a straight man. Aren't all straight man watching NBA games?" Sebastian teased Hunter and earned himself a glare from Hunter, who now looked up from his vocabulary sheet.

"I don't have to watch NBA games to be straight. I'm not interested in basketball, if it's football we can talk about it." Hunter declared.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"You're joining, right?" he asked now, ignoring the glaring fight between Sebastian and Hunter.

"I don't think so. I'm not really into basketball and I really have to catch up with math." Kurt answered, before turning to Hunter. "Maybe you can help me out, somehow I don't get this stuff."

Hunter's eyes settled now on Kurt after he had drawn himself out of his glaring fight with Sebastian. He shrugged with his shoulders.

"I can help you. But why don't you ask Sebastian, he's way better than I am with this stuff." Hunter said and Kurt could see him wiggling his eyebrows shortly so Kurt would get the hint.

Kurt got the hint, but as long as he didn't know how things between Blaine and Sebastian were running he wasn't going to do anything that might lead to Sebastian finding out about his feelings or him finding out how Sebastian was feeling about him. Sebastian had just swallowed before turning now to face Kurt.

"You're having math troubles, princess?" he asked and Kurt couldn't help rolling his eyes, before pouting slightly and nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're sharing a room, nothing easier than just saying something at some point." Sebastian was sounding like he was offended by the fact that Kurt hadn't asked him at first place.

'_I'd never asked you, 'cause I'm already embarrassed enough that you now know it._' Kurt thought.

"I didn't think about it." Kurt answered instead.

Sebastian was taking a few bites of his food, before patting Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, then I know what we both are doing tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt froze in his spot, starring wide eyed to Hunter, who was having problems holding his laughter back at the frightened look in Kurt's eyes. Blaine was biting his lips trying not laugh at Kurt's reaction and stared down at his own plate, otherwise he would've started laughing, too. Sebastian seemed to be the only one on the table who didn't get Kurt's reaction. Even Nick and Jeff who had stopped their arguing earlier and had been listening to the conversation for some time now, couldn't help some light chuckles from escaping.

"But you owe me then." Sebastian immediately stated, having Kurt's attention now fully.

Kurt had jerked his head to face Sebastian. "What... what do you mean?" he asked slightly frightened with what Sebastian might come up.

"I'm allowed to ask you any questions that I want to know about you tomorrow during the whole day." Sebastian showed Kurt his trademark smirk and Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to ever answer one of Sebastian's questions.

"I didn't know I was that interesting that there's something you want to know about me." Kurt said back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh believe me, I have the feeling that I don't know anything about you and we've already been living together in that dorm for 2 weeks." Sebastian said, before concentrating on his food again.

Kurt eyed Sebastian for a few seconds not really knowing what to think about all of this, before looking a bit helplessly at Hunter. His face definitely telling Hunter '_I'm going to kill you for that_', but only earning a chuckle from Hunter who himself high fived with Blaine under the table.

"So do we have a deal?" Sebastian's voice drew Kurt out of his own thoughts about a painful death for Hunter.

Kurt swallowed hard, before nodding and adding softly "Okay"

Nick used the silence at the table when everyone was concentrating back on their food or homework, to announce that Hunter and Kurt now had no cause to not join their evening activity. Kurt couldn't help the grin that now came to his own face as he saw the pained grimace Hunter made. Well, at least Kurt didn't have to suffer alone this evening.

"We're meeting up at 7pm at the staircase, it's gonna be better to watch this on a big screen" Jeff couldn't hide the excitement out of his voice.

After that everyone went back to their conversations or doings. Kurt had finished reading his essay by the time their lunch break was over. He then joined Hunter and Sebastian on their way to their French class. Today Madame Lacourt had decided to not pair Kurt again with Sebastian, so that others could get their chance to improve their French by talking with Sebastian or Kurt. Kurt had been paired with Steve, another senior, who in Kurt's opinion had bad luck when it came to the subject since it would affect his chances at graduation. After having French conversations with Sebastian that often in class it was really awkward for Kurt when he was paired up with Steve, 'cause Steve didn't even understand half of what Kurt had told him about their essay. It made Kurt slightly frustrated and stressed out by trying to get the other one to understand what he was telling him.

Sebastian was obviously paired with someone even further incompatible with the French language, 'cause Kurt saw Sebastian running his hand through his hair, while showing a stressed and frustrated expression on his face. He also noticed the wrinkled forehead and the really slow moving of Sebastian's lips, obviously talking each word really slow so his counterpart could understand them. Kurt had to draw himself out of his observation of Sebastian, 'cause this only led to the fact that he wanted to go over to the table of the other two and sit down opposite Sebastian and see him talk French in the normal way he does it, seeing those lips move faster and in a somewhat sinful way – yes Kurt had to admit that Sebastian speaking French was definitely hot. Sebastian had obviously found a way to not only sound really hot when speaking French, but also looking really hot with his lips moving and the way his eyebrow cocked really often when he spoke with Kurt in French.

Kurt had never been happier to hear the faint sound of the bell in the clock tower of the Dalton Academy Campus announcing the end of his French class. He collected his homework sheets at the front desk, before heading out of class.

At 7pm they met at the staircase, the others were already there waiting for Sebastian and Kurt.

"Sorry, princess took too much time in the bathroom." Sebastian excused their delay.

"I didn't take that long in the bathroom. You were the last one in there." Kurt said back and everyone at the group started to roll their eyes.

"Well if you hadn't had been in there for so long before I would've made it on time." Sebastian said back.

"Okay, okay. You're both here so we can now end this discussion." Blaine interrupted, before this could get out of hand anymore.

"So who's driving?" Hunter asked now.

"Me and Sebastian" Jeff declared, obviously Sebastian and Jeff had arranged that earlier.

"Well, then lets go." Hunter tried to get some enthusiasm in his voice but failed miserably and the whole group started to laugh.

"You'll be excited when you see the game. It's even more interesting than football on the screen!" Nick patted Hunter on the shoulder while they all were heading to the parking lot.

Kurt hadn't planned on riding in the car with Sebastian, but they were eight people and two cars, so it was the best to put always four in one car. Thad and Trent were already heading for Jeff's car together with the owner, Nick following them after he stopped trying to explain Hunter how interesting a basketball game could be.

So Kurt found himself together with Blaine and Hunter heading after Sebastian. Sebastian unlocked a black Chevrolet Captiva Sport, nodding with his head for the other three to get in. Kurt wanted to take one of the backseats, but Blaine and Hunter were faster then him. He shot Blaine a glare, who grinned at him shortly, before both of them got into the car.

"It's just my school car. My dad doesn't want me to have the Mercedes here, especially since there's no parking garage." Sebastian explained while starting the car.

Kurt could only gulp, wondering how much money Sebastian's family must have when Sebastian himself seemed to own two cars.

"I thought you said that you don't own the Mercedes alone?" Blaine asked now from the back, obviously having more insight on this topic from their date last Friday.

"Yeah, it's more or less the car I have to share with Nate and Alex." Sebastian answered, while concentrating on the street and also to follow Jeff's car.

Kurt took in the information that Sebastian obviously had two brothers. He wondered if those two were the only siblings or if there were more. He also wondered if his two brothers were younger or older and if they were as arrogant as Sebastian, but he assumed that it must be so since they were from the same family and the same obvious wealthy background.

They didn't talk for the rest of the short drive, before the stopped in front of a small bar. Hunter looked at it skeptically.

"This isn't a gay bar, right?" he asked cautiously.

"We never would take you to a gay bar!" Jeff laughed. "We wouldn't be able to protect you from the many offers you would get in such a bar." he joked.

Hunter seemed to relax and they went inside. The bar was not filled at the time and they did catch two tables pretty in front of the big flat screen where already some pre show program was running. They ordered their drinks, alcohol free of course, although Kurt assumed that Sebastian was only staying away from the alcohol 'cause he was one of the drivers.

The game started and the bar started to get filled more with every minute. Kurt didn't really follow the game, he was much more interested in talking with Hunter about various things and trying to cheer with the crowd whenever everyone in the bar started to cheer. Hunter seemed to be glad that Kurt didn't share the enthusiasm of the others for the game. Hunter's eyes were darting around the bar, before settling on a nice brunette girl with long curly hair.

He licked his lips, before looking between her and Kurt. "Would you excuse me, but I..." he didn't finish the sentence, Kurt would know what Hunter was trying to tell him.

Kurt followed Hunter's eyes for a moment, before grinning and chuckling "Go for it, I'm sure she could use some distraction."

The girl wasn't paying much attention to the screen like the girls she came with. Kurt was sure that Hunter would land on her easily and if it was only to get her away from the game. Sebastian looked up when Hunter left their table, his eyes following him over where Hunter said something to the brunette girl and had her smiling and giggling at the very same moment. As Kurt had thought it was an easy catch for Hunter.

Sebastian brought his concentration back to the screen, while Kurt kept watching Hunter and the unknown girl for some time, wishing he could find such distraction too, after his only distraction was gone now.

Kurt's eyes started to wander in the bar and settled for a blonde guy that seemed as interested in the game as Kurt himself and with the sense of fashion that the guy had, he was apparently gay. It was like if the boy had noticed Kurt's gaze, he suddenly looked up from his phone, directly into Kurt's eyes. A smile spread on the other boys face and Kurt could feel himself blush slightly while looking down to the floor, before looking up again and seeing the boy still smiling at him. Kurt hesitated for a moment, before he got up and walked over.

Kurt could feel Sebastian's eyes in his back. Why was Sebastian watching him? Kurt shook his head mentally to forget about Sebastian. He could do this now, he could flirt with this boy here and forget about his crush on Sebastian. He could let go of Sebastian, so Blaine didn't need to be worried about hurting Kurt if he ever came out with his feelings for Sebastian.

The blonde guy looked up to Kurt now, a big smile spreading on his face. "Hi beautiful." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kurt could feel that he was getting nervous. Normally he didn't do such things, he didn't go about trying to flirt with someone. Why did he decide to come over and try flirting with that guy?

"Hi" he managed to give back after a few seconds with a smile on his lips.

The blonde got up from the group he was sitting with, Kurt mused that they must be friends, 'cause they were looking up questioningly at the two of them.

"I'm Taylor." the boy introduced himself and held out his hand, still having that cute big smile on his face.

"Kurt... I'm Kurt." Kurt stuttered slightly and shook the hand of Taylor.

"Not interested in the game like me?" Taylor stated and Kurt couldn't help a slight blush.

"No not at all, my friends made me to come with them." he tried to explain why he was here at all.

Taylor looked over Kurt's shoulder to the table where Kurt's friends where sitting.

"So, you wanna join me at the bar for a drink or will I get in trouble with that friend of yours since he seems to be trying to kill me already with his glare?" Taylor joked, dragging his gaze from Kurt's friends to Kurt.

Kurt's smile fell, who the hell of his friends was staring at Taylor like that? Kurt couldn't stop himself from shortly glancing over his shoulder to find that Sebastian was still staring at them and obviously that Taylor must have meant Sebastian with his description. He could also see Blaine who was alternating between looking at the screen, at Sebastian and at Kurt and Taylor. But he couldn't define Blaine's look.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's my roommate at school, nothing to worry about." Kurt nervously explained.

"He just looked like he might be your boyfriend and I'm not going to help someone cheat on their boyfriend." Taylor stated, but nodded over to the bar, beginning to walk the few steps.

"I'm...I'm not … We're not boyfriends or together. We're just roommates, in fact he's dating my best friend." Kurt blurted out, a bit shocked over the conclusion to which Taylor had come.

Taylor seemed to be over 21 'cause he ordered two fancy cocktails. He gave one of them to Kurt "I figure you out as someone with a proclivity for fruity and sweet cocktails." he expounded with a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt forced himself to smile and ignore the fact that he was drinking alcohol. They smiled at each other and both took a sip of their cocktail. Taylor had found himself a barstool and was looking around if he could find a second one for Kurt, but wasn't so lucky.

"So you're at school here in the area?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes, I'm a senior at Dalton Academy" Kurt answered honestly with a nervous nodding of his head.

"Dalton Academy? Uhh, I do understand now why your roommate is still glaring at us. I'm probably not exactly your league." Taylor seemed slightly puzzled about Kurt's school.

"You definitely don't look like the typical preppies that are going to school there." he glanced over to Kurt's friends. "Well, but I could've guessed that when looking at your friends. Your roommate and the guy next to him are the best indication for that."

Kurt wasn't so sure if he liked Taylor. Somehow that guy made him feel a bit uncomfortable with the way he was talking about Dalton students and insulting his friends, even though Kurt would definitely agree with Taylor about the fact that Sebastian was definitely showing his background. The blue-beige stripped Lacoste polo shirt he was wearing and the beige trousers from Hugo Boss just screamed '_I've got money_' in Kurt's opinion.

"I might not look like I go there, but I do." Kurt snapped back and took another sip of the cocktail, a bigger one this time.

He had just decided that he would finish his drink and then get back to the others. He could see Hunter at the other end of the bar, already kissing the brunette girl and his hands rooming over her body as far as Kurt could see. He never had thought Hunter would be someone to be so fast forward, but apparently he was wrong.

"So your dad's a senator or state's attorney or just a big company owner?" Taylor mocked now and his points in Kurt's _'I like you'_ – scale were loosing quickly.

"Candidate for the congress" Kurt was glad at this moment that his dad had decided to candidate against Sue Silvester.

Kurt drowned the last rest of his cocktail. "Thank you for the cocktail." he said with a forced smile, before leaving Taylor alone at the bar and returning to his friends, who were just getting up 'cause the game was over.

Sebastian's eyebrows were raised in a questioningly way when Kurt came over. Also the others seemed to look somehow worried. Hunter just dropped by a minute later.

"Nice game, wasn't it?" Hunter dropped and everyone of them started to laugh.

"You didn't even watch a minute." Jeff teased.

"I had my own game." Hunter tossed back and earned himself raised eyebrows and a pat from Sebastian on his shoulder.

"Your own game, mmmhh yeah!" Sebastian seemed to force himself into a joking mood.

"Let's go!" Blaine suggested. "Then we will make it back in time and not have a long discussion with the housemaster."

Everyone agreed and they headed for the cars. Sebastian didn't talk the whole drive back.

Kurt was again sitting on the front passenger seat, while Blaine and Hunter were sitting in the back and talking about the nice girl that Hunter got to know. Kurt somehow disliked the silence that had spread between him and Sebastian, not that he really wanted to talk to Sebastian, but this silence held a tension that he didn't really know how to describe. It made him uncomfortable and he was happy when they had arrived back on the Campus.

The effect of drowning his cocktail that fast seemed to kick in the moment he got out of the car. It was only thanks to Hunter's fast reaction that Kurt hadn't kissed the floor when he had stumbled out of the car.

"Have you been drinking?" Hunter asked curious, 'cause he couldn't remember that anyone of them had a drink this evening.

"Just one cocktail." Kurt answered quietly, before stabilizing himself and shoving Hunter's supporting hand of his back.

Sebastian came round the car, watching the situation briefly, before putting an arm around Kurt himself. Kurt missed the banded looks between Hunter and Sebastian.

"I better get you to our room, before the housemaster gets suspicious." Sebastian stated, while looking over to Blaine.

"I'll get your cards, and tell him that Kurt ate something wrong at the restaurant" Blaine immediately caught what Sebastian tried to tell him.

"I can walk alone. I'm not that drunk. I just ..." Kurt had forgotten what he wanted to say 'cause his world was starting to spin again.

It was just one Cocktail, he couldn't get drunk from one Cocktail. Well, maybe he could when he remembered how fast he had drank it.

"Yeah of course you can walk alone." Sebastian rolled his eyes and started walking with Kurt towards the dormitory.

Hunter watched them a few seconds, before he started to walk behind them. Jeff, Nick, Trent and Thad were already inside and had grabbed their key cards, worried looks on their faces when Sebastian and Kurt arrived at the dorm. Sebastian glanced through the glass doors warily to the housemaster who handed the key cards to Blaine, obviously asking Blaine if they needed a doctor for Kurt, 'cause Blaine was shaking his head.

"Okay princess, time to play sick from food poisoning." Sebastian said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, they were playing as if he was drunk out of his mind. His world was only spinning from time to time and okay, he might be a bit unsteady on his feet but it wasn't as bad as Sebastian tried to make it seem. Kurt agreed mentally that it might be better if he looked sick so the housemaster would not question any further.

He let Sebastian support him a bit more, leaning more of his weight onto him. Hunter held the door open for them, they stepped in and the housemaster stopped talking with Blaine looking over to them. Kurt really hoped in that moment that the housemaster would not get suspicious, 'cause he didn't want to get a warning. Mentally he slapped himself for drowning that one cocktail that fast and also asked himself how the other seniors got the heavy drunken Sebastian inside last weekend without any problems.

They made their way to the staircase and when they were out of sight of the housemaster, Kurt tried to free himself out of Sebastian's supporting arms. His attempt failed and brought himself even closer to Sebastian. Kurt rolled his eyes, but decided it was a bad idea 'cause his world started spinning again.

When they finally had reached their room Sebastian let go of Kurt, who stumbled into the room immediately. Kurt let himself sink onto his bed, his elbows on his knees and his head buried in his hands. What must the other think of him now? Sebastian closed the door quietly and walked the few steps to his own bedside table, where he put down his car keys, phone and wallet. He watched Kurt with attentive eyes.

"I'm fine, you don't have to look like I might faint at any moment." Kurt snapped.

He then looked up and saw Sebastian's eyes.

"I don't think you'll faint from one cocktail." Sebastian deadpanned. "But I'm unsure if you'll start vomiting or falling over your own feet when you decide to stand up to get your pajamas on."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Sebastian was trying to play nice, so he has something to tease Kurt with.

"I'm not that drunk." Kurt gave back and stood up from his bed, to get his pajamas.

He regretted his fast movement immediately and when his world started spinning, his hand darted out to stabilize him at his desk, but Sebastian was faster and had caught him already.

"Not that drunk, of course. Have you ever drank alcohol?" Sebastian asked now slight annoyance about Kurt denying his drunken state.

"Once, but it hadn't ended well so I decided to never drink again." Kurt recounted.

Sebastian eyed him warily again, before sitting Kurt down on his bed again and fetching Kurt's pajamas from the bathroom.

"Well maybe you should start not with heavy cocktails and especially slow. The faster you drink, the faster the alcohol kicks in your system." Sebastian said while handing Kurt his pajamas.

"Thank you very much for that explanation. You must've extra experience on that topic regarding how you came home last weekend on Saturday." Kurt spitted out and took the pajamas.

He began to undress himself, something he would never do in front of Sebastian if he were sober but right now, he was sure he wouldn't reach the bathroom without falling over or knocking something over. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, while the other one was undressing himself.

"So did you at least manage to get that guy's phone number after he was already undressing you with his eyes?" Sebastian asked casually.

Kurt halted in opening the buttons of his shirt. "He didn't undress me with his eyes."

"Of course he did." Sebastian gave back.

Kurt turned to look Sebastian in the eyes. "So what exactly is the problem if he did undress me with his eyes?" slightly pissed was an understatement.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you as if he just got some new toy." Sebastian explained.

Kurt was already overthinking what he was firing back "I'm not … wait what?" He starred at Sebastian startled.

Sebastian didn't look back at him, he found the floor more interesting.

"I don't know why this is any of your business, but it isn't. As far as I remember I haven't meddled in your date with Blaine, so keep focusing on your own matters." Kurt was getting angry and he didn't want to have a fight with Sebastian right now.

"What has my date with Blaine to do with your flirt this evening?" Sebastian knitted his eyebrows together.

"Oh you're allowed to date Blaine, but I'm not allowed to flirt with some guy in a bar?" Kurt didn't know where that now came from, but this talk wasn't going in the direction he wanted it to go.

"Do I hear jealousy from you? Which is it? Are you jealous of me dating Blaine or are you jealous of Blaine dating me?" Sebastian had tossed his own shirt away and was now unbuttoning his trousers.

"Blaine" Kurt blurted out and snapped his hand over his mouth.

Shit, he didn't want Sebastian to know that. He didn't want to tell anyone this. The alcohol was definitely loosening his tongue and let him slip things he wanted to keep for himself.

Sebastian stopped in the middle of stepping out of his trousers. He downright froze in every movement.

"Forget what I said. I'm talking nonsense; it must be the alcohol... I never would be jealous of Blaine dating you." Kurt started hysterically laughing about his own stupidity.

Sebastian turned around and stared at Kurt. "Of course, how could I think for a moment that you would want to date me? After all I had already told you that I'm not doing dates."

Kurt wasn't sure if there was a touch of hurt in Sebastian's voice. Sebastian stepped out of his trousers and tossed his shirt and trousers onto his desk chair, before climbing into his bed. He turned on the bedside table lamp and crawled under his covers. Kurt watched him for some minutes, their argument had died so fast and he wasn't really sure what he should think of Sebastian's reaction.

Was he hurt 'cause Kurt might not want to date him? Why should he be hurt, he didn't do dates, did he? Kurt shook his head to get the confusing questions out of it, before continuing to undress and getting himself into his pajamas. Sebastian had turned off the ceiling light and watched Kurt. Kurt tossed his clothes onto his own desk chair, he know he would regret tomorrow that he hadn't put them down properly but he was too tired, too confused and too lost into thoughts, that he didn't care for his clothes.

When he was finally comfortable under his covers, Sebastian switched off the bedside table lamp too. They were wrapped in darkness. Kurt could hear Sebastian shifting on his bed to find a comfortable position.

"It wasn't a date." suddenly Sebastian said into the darkness with a soft voice.

Kurt stared up into the darkness. "What was it then?" he asked calm.

"Just talking between friends. I wanted to know him better, that's all." Sebastian explained with a calm tone.

Kurt knitted his eyebrows. "So you invite everyone to a nice restaurant and a coffee later when you want to get to know them better?" he asked into the darkness.

"If I don't want everyone to eaves-drop, then yes." Sebastian answered honestly.

They both fell silent again and after a few minutes, Kurt thought Sebastian might have already fallen asleep.

"I still don't like the way that guy looked at you in the bar today." Sebastian broke the silence again, this time his voice was firm.

"Is this your way telling me that you wanted to be the guy who looks at me that way?" Kurt wanted to know, the alcohol again making him say more than he wanted too.

"No, that's my way of telling you to be more cautious and to not fall for players like him." Sebastian explained.

Kurt didn't really know what to answer to that. Of course, Sebastian would never date someone like him and would never want to flirt with him.

"I just …" Sebastian cleared his throat. "I just wanted to warn you. You'll only get hurt. I know how guys like him are ..."

Silence fell over the room again and Kurt could only stare at the ceiling or at least where he thought he would see the ceiling in the darkness.

" 'cause I'm the same." Sebastian whispered into the darkness, so quietly that Kurt for a moment thought he had imagined this.

Was this Sebastian's way of telling him, that he was like Taylor? Had Sebastian found out about his feelings only from his confession earlier? Was this Sebastian's way to warn him to not fall in love with him? Kurt already knew right in that moment that he wouldn't fell asleep this night, with too many thoughts running through his brain.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rating:**__ T to M (later)_

_**Chapters:**__ 7/?_

_**Word Count for this Chapter:**__ 5.111_

_**Genre: **__Humor/Romance_

_**Summary:**__ Kurt was definitely not prepared for his new roommate at Dalton, AU, Kurt never transferred back to McKinley, Klaine-Friendship, starts with the beginning of the new school year,_

_**Authors note: **__Finally I'm able to deliver chapter 7 :) I'm deeply sorry for making you all wait so long. It's currently exams season here at my university – I'm not doing so good this semester, so I was really struggling. I wanted to write this chapter in the first week of my Christmas holidays, 'cause I've planned to not study in the first week of the holidays to refrain from university for a bit. Yeah and exactly then I had one hell of a writers block, I didn't manage to write even one sentence in this week. And then my beta had also stress at college too, so it took her some time too. So yeah – I thought I owe you an explanation for the delay. But it's finally here :) Hope you like it, I can tell you already that I'm having fun writing already the next chapter :D_

_Previous chapters: _tumblr_ / _

**Chapter 7**

It was during the early morning hours that Kurt finally found sleep. At least about 2 hours, 'cause he fell asleep around 6 AM and his alarm was set for 8 AM. The loud and shrill sound of Kurt's alarm clock would even wake up the dead, so it was no wonder that a hand sneaked out from underneath the pillow that he was clutching with both hands and brought the object of his momentary hate to a silence with a loud bang.

Kurt groaned and untangled himself from the duvet. His pajama and his covers were trenched in sweat and he asked himself a little confused what he had dreamed of in the two hours of sleep he'd had to sweat like he had been in a sauna. When his gaze fell upon the other boy in the room who hadn't even stirred in his sleep when Kurt's alarm went off, Kurt was immediately sure the dreams had included him.

Only covered with his blanket on the lower parts of his body, his head buried deep between a few pillows – how did Sebastian manage to get so many pillows in his bed? - laid Kurt's cause for sleepless nights and hot dreams. Kurt sighed softly and dragged his gaze away before other thoughts could infuse his still sleepy head and he wasn't going to jerk off under the shower nor would he take a cold shower in the morning.

Sebastian hadn't moved an inch when Kurt was ready to go. Sometimes Kurt asked himself how much of a heavy sleeper Sebastian was and if maybe someone could kidnap the other one during sleep? With a last glance on his still sleeping roommate Kurt took his training bag and made his way to the dining hall for a short breakfast before heading over to the gymnastics hall.

'I'm the same.'

Kurt's thoughts circled around these three simple words. What had Sebastian meant with them? Was he the same like Taylor? A Player? Had he found out about Kurt's crush on him? What did he want to tell him by saying them? What was the purpose behind them?

'I'm going to find out the secret behind those words, Sebastian Smythe' Kurt grimly thought while making his routine over on the gym floor.

'I'm going to find this out. I'm going to …' his eyes met the serious and angry look of his coach who stood next to him now. '...to be screwed.'

"Kurt, what is wrong with you today?" his coach demanded to know. "You already made five mistakes in these few exercises alone. You should know them by heart by now."

Kurt had brought himself in a standing position, finding the floor immensely interesting right now.

"Answer me!" his coach pressed further.

"I'm sorry. I had a bad night." Kurt mumbled with his gaze locked onto the floor.

"Two extra sessions next week, the competition is only one week away, do I have to remind you that this could be your chance? You could get yourself an early entry card for the national team and this is also your chance to fix your place for the national championships and one international competition that you need for competing at the Olympics." his coach lectured him.

Bewildered Kurt looked up. "I don't … I … don't know how I should fit that in my schedule. We've Warblers Practice the whole week because of Sectionals coming up in two weeks."

"You'll find a way. You might even decide finally if you want to go to Olympics next summer or if you want to win some show choir competitions, you can't do both!" his coach made clear that he wasn't very fond of the show choir idea.

Kurt swallowed, he knew he had to apply for colleges soon and also he needed to make a decision what he was going to do this year. Very well aware of the fact that he couldn't do both, he still tried it.

"You … you still believe I've a chance for the national championships and Olympics?"

Kurt stuttered now completely astonished, since he himself had gave up that idea already at the first training session after seeing Anthony's performance.

"Yes I still believe you have that chance but only if you concentrate and work hard on your skills." with these words his coach petted him on the shoulder before heading over to Thad.

Kurt stood there for a minute or two, staring blankly into nothing, his mind racing. His coach believed in him, believed in him even though he had completely fucked up today. He himself wasn't sure if he really had a chance against Anthony or any other competitor. Anthony seemed to be a league of his own and it wasn't for nothing that Anthony was secretly already handled as a good bet for an Olympic medal.

Kurt straightened up and closed his eyes, trying to find his concentration again. With a heavy breath he started his performance again.

"Wow you've worked your ass off today after Mr. Walker talked to you!" Thad was looking at Kurt in some kind of awe. "What did he even want from you? Was it about next weeks competition?"

Kurt was a bit flattered by Thad's admiration for his training work and glanced at his teammate sideways, before he finally answered the question.

"I wasn't concentrated before, made some mistakes and he scolded me for them. Two extra sessions this week and I don't have a clue when I should fit them in since we're rehearsing for Sectionals daily." he huffed when they entered the dining hall.

The others had already finished their food by the time Kurt and Thad arrived at their table. Kurt greeted them, before taking the seat next to Sebastian with a small pout on his lips. Thad walked up to the table too with his tray and sat next to Kurt after a short greeting.

"So how are you today princess, didn't get to see you in the morning." Sebastian's teased paired with his always so prominent smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes while he kept eating his soup. They had only seen each other for not even a minute or maybe a bit more than a minute and he was already annoyed by the other's presence.

Why did he even have a crush on the most annoying person that existed in this whole school? Was it even a crush? Was he maybe just mistaking being attracted to someone for having a crush on someone? Why was Sebastian so annoying to him and why did he always have to tease him? And why couldn't Sebastian just sleep all day so he didn't havd to hear the others voice and teasing and …

"Kurt?" Was that Nick?

"Kurt?" No, it must be Sebastian?

"Earth to Kurt?" Actually that was Blaine now waving a hand in front of Kurt's eyes.

Embarrassed at being caught losing himself completely in his thoughts Kurt couldn't help the blush that spread fast on his cheeks. With a last swallow of another spoon full of soup he focused his attention on Blaine, who sat on the exact opposite of Kurt.

"Man, where have you been with your thoughts?" laughingly Blaine shook his head.

It wasn't until that moment that Kurt registered that Nick, Jeff and Trent had already left the table. He found it incredibly rude that they didn't say goodbye, but then he had to admit that they might have said it and he just hadn't acknowledged it.

"Sorry had a sleepless night and a bad training session." Kurt mumbled concentrating on his main course now.

Blaine's smile faltered and he watched Kurt in concern for a few seconds.

"Why? I always thought alcohol helps falling asleep and such stuff." Blaine had leaned a bit over the table and had whispered so no one except for their table was able to eavesdrop.

Kurt chewed his meat and rolled with his eyes, while making a 'whatever' gesticulation with his right hand, which made Sebastian flinch and slide away a bit with his chair from Kurt. Kurt watched Sebastian's reaction with raised eyebrows.

"Don't want to get my eyes stabbed out by your fork or get that fork anywhere else, princess." Sebastian declared while starring at the fork in Kurt's hand as if it was his enemy.

Kurt hadn't recognized how close his fork had come to Sebastian's face with his little gesture. But Blaine, Hunter and also Thad had according to their chuckling.

"Sorry" Kurt mumbled, concentrating on his food again.

"So back to topic – why did you have a sleepless night?" Blaine pressed the matter again.

Kurt's mouth was still full with food, which he now chewed with some force while he was glaring at Blaine. Couldn't he stop with the questions? Why was it necessary for Blaine to know why he had had a sleepless night? And he wasn't going to state the true reason here at the table, not with Sebastian sitting next to him. He wasn't going to show the other how much he confuses Kurt all the time. So Kurt decided for just shrugging.

Blaine frowned at this gesture. Somehow Hunter took the gesture as a hint and started immediately a conversation with Sebastian about the Lacrosse season starting soon. Blaine took that hint now and leaned again a bit over the table, piercing eyes focused on Kurt, when he repeated his question again.

Kurt sighed deeply, before making a small head and eye movement towards Sebastian. Gladly Sebastian himself was too distracted to catch the gesture, but Hunter wasn't. He had clearly seen it and Blaine and his hand found themselves to do a high five under the table, a gesture no one at the table witnessed.

Kurt moved on to his dessert when Sebastian stopped his conversation with Hunter about the new Lacrosse and Football season. He hadn't heard the short conversation between Blaine and Kurt about the gymnastics competition and Kurt's extra trainings sessions. Thad had thrown his opinion in the conversation from time to time, trying to tell Kurt that he could skip Warbler Practice these two times after he was really good already at their dance routine. Kurt wasn't so sure about this and would at least have Hunter's opinion on the matter too, but he wasn't going to interrupt the conversation between the other two seniors on his table.

"So princess, math learning session still on this afternoon or do you want to catch up on sleep since you mentioned having a sleepless night, though I've no clue why?" Sebastian asked.

"It's still on. I've to catch up on this, can't let this behind too." Kurt groaned as an answer.

"Well you can wait longer," Sebastian started.

"No, no it's okay!" Kurt interrupted him immediately.

"Well then, prepare for an afternoon with the best of the best math tutors you can get." Sebastian announced smugly.

Kurt rolled with his eyes and spooned out his chocolate mousse. The five got up from the table, Kurt and Thad bringing their trays to the tray return, before they both joined the other three who were waiting for them at the exit of the dining hall. When they arrived Kurt could hear Blaine ranting over his history paper and that he should start it today. Hunter chuckled at Blaines ranting and reminds him that in his senior year he would've even more to do.

Three hours later Kurt had to admit Sebastian was really one of the best when it came to math. Was there even a single subject where he didn't excel? What made Kurt wonder was the patience that Sebastian had brought today with Kurt even though Kurt had made the same mistake over and over again, Sebastian wasn't tired of telling him how to do it right again and again.

Sebastian was sitting next to him, much too close for Kurt's dismay – but Kurt had to admit it had helped in the last three hours, even though they had a bit of a fight before about it. Kurt telling Sebastian to back off, Sebastian telling Kurt that he had to be that close to be able to watch what Kurt was doing and to find his mistakes and that there was no way that he was standing behind Kurt all the time to catch his mistakes and correct him.

"I'll never manage to graduate in Math!" Kurt groaned, his head hitting the desk when he let it fall down towards it.

"Of course you'll graduate." Sebastian retorted, standing up from his spot and stretched himself and rolled his head to get rid of his stiff neck.

"But I think it's enough for today." Sebastian brought his chair back to his desk. "What about we both get a coffee and come to your part of the deal?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and when he got reminded of the deal from yesterday he slightly blushed. What would he give now to avoid this. Why did he even agree to answer whatever question Sebastian might have about him? Oh yeah, it was 'cause he really needed math tutoring.

"Only us two?" Kurt asked while he got up himself.

"Only us two." Sebastian nodded and searched his school bag for his wallet.

"This is not a date, is it?" Kurt asked with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Sebastian laughed and got up from his crouching position over his school bag, his wallet in hand.

"I've told you I don't do dates."

"Well yes, but if it's only the two of us it's ..." Kurt stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

Sebastian was still laughing, when he looked over to Kurt, who found the floor really interesting now.

"Okay, it's one of those coffee dates like I had with Blaine – if you insist that when two people go out on a coffee together, they're having a date."

"Sorry it's silly, I know... I just … I never went out for coffee with only one other person." Kurt mumbled into his non-existing beard.

That got Sebastian's attention now. "What? Well, then let's go … on your first coffee date."

He had stepped over to Kurt and offered jokingly a hand, which Kurt slapped away laughing now too. Kurt was glad that Sebastian had somehow managed to twist this all into a funny situation instead of the embarrassing that he was able to create. He snatched his wallet and followed Sebastian out of their room.

On their way over to the coffee shop they hadn't run into any one of their friends, but this wasn't surprising. It was Saturday afternoon and without any sports games on and with the school already running for two weeks everyone was busy with school work.

When they entered the shop Sebastian spotted a table in one of the back corners and pointed over to it.

"What about you save us that table and I get coffee?" he suggested.

Kurt looked into the direction and nodded. Not everyone who came into the shop would see them immediately and somehow he was happy about that fact, he doesn't need everyone to know that he was alone with Sebastian for coffee.

Kurt was turning to tell Sebastian his coffee order, just to find the other already in line. He considered a moment to walk over and tell it Sebastian, but decided against it. If Sebastian couldn't wait for him to tell him what he wants he would just have to go a second time if he brought the wrong drink. Already looking forward to the frown on Sebastian's face when Kurt would send him for another coffee, he walked over to the table Sebastian had spotted with a mischievous smile.

Kurt's mischievous smile faltered when Sebastian sat down opposite to him, handing him his coffee.

"Grande non-fat mocha, did I remember right?" Sebastian didn't put much effort into hiding his smirk.

"How do you know my coffee order?" Kurt demanded when he took the drink from Sebastian.

He couldn't remember ever ordering coffee when Sebastian was near him. How did Sebastian find out? And why did he even put the effort into finding such a trivial thing?

"Some little bird told me." Sebastian shrugged and took a sip from his coffee.

Kurt was about to dig deeper, but Sebastian cut him short. "It's nothing special, really! And also I remember that you agreed to answer my questions and not vice versa."

Kurt sighed, took a sip from his perfect coffee, still wondering who the bird was that told Sebastian his coffee order.

"I fear I've agreed to that. Why did I even do that?" Kurt groaned, earning a laugh from Sebastian.

"Maybe 'cause you're in desperate need for math tutoring?" Sebastian mused, looking at Kurt over his Coffee-Cup.

Damn, Sebastian should stop looking at him like that, 'cause this might only make him crush more. Kurt had to break the eye-contact before he needed to fight a blush that tried to spread on his cheeks. A bit of an uncomfortable silence spread between the two while Kurt tried to look every where but at Sebastian.

"Okay" Sebastian started, getting Kurt's attention back on him. "I better start with my questions before it's dinner time."

Kurt wanted to remind Sebastian that he still had three hours till dinner time, but refused.

The first questions were more basic stuff like Kurt's favorite food, favorite song, favorite band and such stuff. Kurt really asked himself why Sebastian wanted to know this all. Sebastian told him that he knew he was a bit of a jerk the first days, but since he now has to endure Kurt for the rest of the school year he had decided it was better to get along with each other. Kurt found this explanation a bit weird, but accepted it.

"So Kurt, what's your type of man?" Sebastian looked around the coffee shop. "Anyone in here that would fit it."

'Yes and he's sitting on our table.' was Kurt's immediately thought, but he knew he couldn't voice that.

"Uhm, maybe that guy over there." he pointed secretly into a direction where a guy sat that with much fantasy could be compared with Sebastian – but only with really much imagination.

Sebastian looked over there, raising both eyebrows when he turned back to Kurt. "Really?" his astonishment showing in his question.

Kurt nodded encouragingly, 'causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"Never thought you've such a bad taste, but I should've assumed that after that Taylor guy yesterday."

Sebastian shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. Kurt glared angrily at Sebastian. If the other only knew.

"So if I've such a bad taste in men, what's your type then?" Kurt bit back.

Sebastian starting to chuckle and stopping to take another sip of his coffee. "I thought I'm the one with the questions today?"

"I never agreed that only you can ask questions. I only agreed to answer yours." Kurt simply retorted.

Sebastian drank another sip of his coffee, set the cup back on his table.

"Well I think you won't find that type in here." he started. "He would be my height or maybe a few inches smaller, but not as small as Blaine." he chuckled over this, before he got serious again. "He'd have brown short hair and the most amazing eyes ever. He might be a bit too much into fashion for my taste, but he'd never pull an outfit that wouldn't fit him perfectly."

Kurt stared at Sebastian now, but the other hasn't finished his description.

"He would have a great ass." a smirk was now showing on Sebastian's face as his eyes ran over Kurt. "Maybe as great as yours."

Kurt promptly choked on the coffee he had just sipped. "What?"

"Your ass is great and I'd prefer a guy that has one like yours." Sebastian grinned at him, not even blushing at the admission that he liked Kurt's ass.

Kurt was still coughing and when he finally managed to compose himself again he starred at Sebastian. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he felt like they were on fire. No one ever commented on his ass and the last person he'd expected to do so was Sebastian. So did this mean Sebastian checked his ass out? Wait when had Sebastian checked out his ass and he hadn't realized it? Sebastian must be kidding him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kurt finally managed to comment.

Sebastian's grin faltered a bit and he frowned. "No, I was dead serious. Why should I joke about your … admittedly fabulous ass?" he stuttered a bit at the last part, giving away that he really was serious about it.

Kurt managed to hide the grin that wanted to spread on his face when Sebastian shifted a bit in his seat and even a bit of a blush showed on his cheeks. Obviously the great Sebastian wasn't as immune to blushing like Kurt had thought. But Kurt would never give away that he enjoyed seeing Sebastian being a bit embarrassed.

"So I assume at McKinley there weren't many guys complementing you on your ass?" Sebastian said now, looking up from his cup of coffee that he was starring at for the last half minute or so.

Kurt's happiness over his victory bringing Sebastian into an embarrassing situation was blown away. How did Sebastian know about McKinley? He never ever mentioned the school in this school year and he was sure not one of his friends did neither.

"How? How do you know about McKinley?" Kurt was furious now.

Sebastian's smile, the one he had brought onto his face to overplay his embarrassment, faltered and Kurt could see him swallow hard.

"How?" Kurt vociferated.

Sebastian looked down at his coffee. "I … don't get mad..." he stuttered, obviously taken aback by the sudden change of mood on their table.

"Who told you about McKinley?" Kurt pressed further.

Sebastian looked up from his cup like a kicked puppy, before he silently worded only one name. "Blaine."

Sebastian didn't even have time to say anything further, 'cause the next second Kurt was up on his heels and had stormed out of the coffee shop.

Nick and Jeff were on their way to the library, when Kurt bolted nearly into them. He had just stopped before the dorm room door of Blaine, Nick and Jeff, when the last two opened it from the other side to step out.

"Huh? God Kurt you gave me a heart attack." Nick joked.

"Everything alright?" Jeff asked cautiously now when he saw the furious state Kurt was in.

"Where is he? Where's Blaine?" Kurt only asked.

Nick nodded inside their room, stepping out of the doorframe. "On his bed buried in his history essay."

Kurt stormed inside, leaving Nick and Jeff in a confused state at their door. They both considered a moment to stay longer to get a clue what this all was about, but shrugged eventually and closed the door and made their way over to the Library.

Inside their room, Blaine was sitting on his bed, glasses he only used in his leisure time on his nose, deeply buried in the book on his lap. His Laptop was only a few inches away and around Blaine and his Laptop several opened books were scattered. Blaine looked up from the book when Kurt arrived at his bed. A quick look at Kurt and Blaine knew something was wrong, he grabbed any pen that lay next to him and put it into the book to mark the page, before he put the book itself aside. After taking down his glasses he rubbed over the bridge of his nose and sent a questioning look into Kurt's direction.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked with a calm voice.

Kurt huffed, Blaine's presence brought his anger fast down. He had no idea how Blaine managed this, but in his presence it was impossible to stay angry. And thinking back at how he had left Sebastian in that coffee shop, he was now embarrassed.

"You told Sebastian about McKinley? When? Why?" Kurt came to the subject of matter immediately.

Blaine's eyes widened. "He told you?"

"He let it slip today when we were in the coffee shop and he was demanding that I had to fulfill my part of the deal to answer his questions." Kurt explained. "But I want to know why and when you told him this. I thought you were my friend, why did you tell him?"

Kurt hadn't noticed how Blaine's eyes had lightened up and a small smile had managed to show in his face when Kurt had mentioned his coffee date with Sebastian. Blaine collected the books and his laptop and placed them over at his desk, then he patted on the free spot of his bed for Kurt to sit down. When Kurt sat down, Blaine shifted closer and hugged Kurt.

"Hey, I never meant any harm when I told him this." He started, 'cause he had the feeling Kurt was still upset over this. "It happened when we were eating in the restaurant."

Kurt turned his head sideways to look at Blaine with a confused face. Hadn't Sebastian told him, he only went out with another person when he wanted to talk to them without others interrupting and when he wanted to know someone better? Why would Blaine talk about Kurt, when Sebastian was clearly interested in Blaine on this occasion?

Blaine chuckled when he saw Kurt's confused expression. "I never told you about our so called date"

Kurt only nodded, now this was getting interesting, even though he still had no clue why Blaine would mention McKinley to Sebastian in the context of Kurt. Blaine was still sitting at Kurt's right side and had him crowded in one of his awkward friendship hugs – at least Kurt called them, 'cause only Blaine hugged him sideways.

"Sebastian only wanted to know about you that evening. He asked me so many questions, I can't even remember them all. He was so eager to know everything about you. A few I had to point out that he had to ask them yourself." Blaine began to tell the story of that evening.

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he had grown two heads. Why would Sebastian go out to a restaurant asking Blaine everything about Kurt? This made no sense and somehow Kurt had the fear of another sleepless night coming. Blaine seemed to read his mind, when he started.

"Sebastian had asked me out 'cause he assumed after his observation of the days before that we were best friends. And if you ask me, that guy is totally into you." Blaine squeaked the last part and hugged Kurt tighter.

Kurt chocked at the last part and especially when Blaine squeezed him.

"You're making something up in your head." He poked Blaine on his forehead to emphasize his words.

"No I'm not. Really, why else would he want to know everything about you? And I don't believe his explanation, that he realized he had to get along with you for the rest of the school year as your roommate and just wanted to know you better. Really he could've asked you yourself in that case."

Kurt shook his head. "No, really Blaine you must be reading too much into this. Don't you remember what I told you he said when he and I first met? He didn't find me hot back then and I doubt that this suddenly would've changed."

"Maybe he just didn't wanted to give away that he found you hot from the first moment?" Blaine mused.

"Okay, okay …" Kurt freed himself from Blaine's hug and stood up from the bed. "I'm going now, before you can come up with even more ridiculous ideas. Really Blaine, you're imagining something here."

Kurt was already at the door, when Blaine called after him. "You like him, don't you?"

Kurt froze to the spot, hand still on the door handle.

"Yes, as I said on that first evening. He annoys me, but in the same moment I just wish I could kiss him on the lips to just shut him up and see how they would taste." He mumbled.

"Why don't you take the first step then?" Blaine pressed further.

"What?" Kurt spun around. "Are you crazy? I've told you, that you're imaging something. Sebastian is not into me and the faster I forget him the better. Maybe I should go on a date with Taylor."

"That guy from yesterday?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Kurt only nodded, before turning around to leave the room.

"Don't do it. I've the feeling that guy only wanted to get in your pants." Blaine tried to stop Kurt from making a mistake.

"As if Sebastian has other intentions?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes, before opening the door and leaving.

It wasn't until he was back into his room that with the last sentence he somehow had given into Blaine's idea. What if Blaine was right? What if Sebastian really was into him? No, this was ridiculous. Why should such a handsome guy like Sebastian like someone like him? Kurt shook his head and noticed that Sebastian wasn't back from the coffee shop.

He sat down on his desk, trying to get his still open homework done. He gave up half way on his french essay, 'cause his thoughts only revolved around Sebastian. Yesterday he was sure Sebastian had found out about his crush on him, but with Blaine's information from their 'date' the sentence from yesterday made even less sense. Why would Sebastian warn him if he really had a crush on Kurt like Blaine assumed? That didn't make any sense? Wouldn't Sebastian try harder to win Kurt over? Sebastian definitely wasn't the shy type, so why would he not try to seduce Kurt more? Or was he not reading any signs? Were there signs he could have missed?

Kurt's head was spinning around and the sleepless night took its toll on him. It was no wonder, that when Sebastian entered the room shortly before dinner time, he found Kurt deeply asleep over his desk.


End file.
